Uma Nova Alma
by Donny K
Summary: Um anjo ataca, este é diferente, ele continua fikando cada vez mais fortes, mas no final e destruido, ma sera que seu ataque poderia se considerado normal? naum... ele afetou shinji... e isso o mudou drasticamente... ele naum eh amsi shinji...
1. Chapter 1

A Morte, o Renascimento - Cap 1

Shinji estava em casa, nada tinha para fazer, deitado na sua cama ouvia musica, como sempre estava perdido em pensamentos, quando ouve o alerta para Anjos tocar, se levanta rapidamente e ao sair do quarto encontra Misato nervosa, esta ao vê-lo pergunta:  
Misato:"Shinji! Você viu a Asuka!" Disse segurando-o pelos braços e o balançando.  
Shinji:"Não! O que esta acontecendo?" Indagou contagiado pelo nervosismo da Major.  
Misato:"Um Anjo! Precisamos dela! Me diga! onde ela esta"  
Shinji:"Como é que eu vou saber! Vamos rápido, não podemos perder tempo, algum agente da NERV acha ela depois"Disse o rapaz se dirigindo a porta, mas é barrado pelo braço de Misato. "O que foi"  
Misato:"Este Anjo é diferente! Precisamos de todos os pilotos e rápido!" Disse ela, disse não, gritou. Nesse momento um silencio paira no ar, a não ser por uma musica que vinha do banheiro, Misato ao se aproximar percebe que o chuveiro esta ligado, ela bate freneticamente na porta, até que Asuka aparece na porta enrolada com uma toalha se preparando para criticar quem quer que fosse, mas Misato a agarra pelo braço e sai correndo, arrastando-a, no caminho Asuka gritava, não entendia nada, ao chegar no carro a Major a joga no banco de trás e Shinji que só olhava entra e se senta no banco da frente, Misato da partida e sai a toda velocidade. Asuka acaba por se recuperar e começava a gritar:  
Asuka:"VOCÊ ESTA FICANDO LOUCA! O QUE SIGNIFICA TUDO ISSO! VAMOS! DIGA ALGO"  
Shinji:"Deram o alerta de Anjos, pelo jeito ele é diferente dos outros, precisam de todos nos lá" Diz Ikari num tom nervoso, enquanto se virava para Asuka para lhe falar isso, mas ao terminar de relatar o que acontecera Asuka o empurra, jogando-o para frente e grita:  
Asuka:"SEU PERVERTIDO! NÃO OLHE PARA MIM, ESTOU SO DE TOALHA!" Gritou com uma voz estridente, Misato não se abalou com nenhum de seus gritos.  
Shinji:"Major, nós não deveríamos pegar a Rei antes de irmos para a NERV?" Indagou se recuperando do empurrão que o fizera bater no painel do carro.  
Misato:"Ela já esta na NERV" Disse olhando para a rua. Apos alguns minutos eles chegam a central da NERV, lá eles foram encaminhados para os vestiários rapidamente onde colocaram os uniformes de batalha, se dirigiram finalmente para o comando central, onde encontraram a Dra. Akagi gritando com Maya. Ao vê-los Akagi se dirigi para eles e diz muito nervosa:  
Ritsuko:"Rápido, precisamos de vocês imediatamente nos Evangelion, não podemos perder tempo, o campo de energia produzido por esse Anjo esta aumentando rapidamente, dentro em breve não teremos mais chances de vencê-lo" Disse empurrando-os para o local onde encontrariam os seus EVAs. Após todo o procedimento de preparação de lançamento os EVAs estavam prontos para a ação, encontraram a Unidade 00 já ativa. Foram lançados assim que entraram nos plug-suits, não tardou a avistarem o Anjo, este tinha a forma humanóide, muito parecida com os EVAs que as três crianças pilotavam, antes que pudessem fazer alguma coisa, Dra. Akagi falou com as crianças pelo radio:  
Ritsuko:"Ele não parece muito perigoso, mas tenham certeza, sua força continua aumentando, e não sabemos até onde pode ir, devem detê-lo o mais rápido possível" Ao ouvirem as ordens as três crianças entraram e posição de ataque. Ao lado dos EVAs apareceram os seus rifles, os três atiraram simultaneamente, mas devido ao um campo A.T. que havia em torno do Anjo, nenhum dos tiros o atingiu, mas ao ser atacado o Anjo parara, mas ao final dos tiros, o Anjo começara a correr com uma velocidade incrível em direção dos EVAs, dentro de alguns segundos o Anjo percorrera já alguns kilometros e estava muito próximo dos Evangelions, Shinji dera um passo para trás, Asuka o imitou, Rei fez o mesmo logo depois, entrando assim em posição de defesa. Shinji falava no radio:  
Shinji:"O que podemos fazer? O ataque não fez nada contra ele!" Gritou ele.  
Asuka:"Deixa que eu cuido dele" Disse utilizando sua Faca Progressiva e partindo em direção do Anjo, pronta para atacá-lo, mas ao se aproximar mais ainda, o Anjo levantara sua mão e Asuka parara, ninguém no centro de comando entendia o que acontecera, a taxa de sincronização de Asuka baixara incrivelmente, no momento seguinte fez se ouvir um grito pelo radio, era o grito de Asuka, ela dentro do tanque de LCL do EVA se contorcia, ela estava naquele momento tendo ilusões, seu EVA erguera as mãos e largara a arma, colocando as mãos na cabeça e se ajoelhando, num gesto de sofrimento. A Unidade 01 Correra seguida da U. 00 em direção ao Anjo, mas este novamente levanta sua mão, e o mesmo que acontecera com Asuka acontecia com Shinji e Rei, gritos de sofrimento eram ouvidos pelo radio, na Central de Comando Misato agarrara Ritsuko pelos braços e a chacoalhava freneticamente:  
Misato:"Faça algo! Faça alço! Eles vão morrer!" Gritava desesperada.  
Ritsuko:"Não há nada que possamos fazer" Disse com um olhar sem esperança, Makoto que acompanhava tudo pelo monitor fez uma exclamação, e puxou Dra. Akagi pelo braço para que essa visse o mesmo que ele, o Anjo estava se preparando para atacar, ele levantava a outra mão, na ponta de seus dedos apareceram feixes luminosos, e pela analise dos computadores da NERV eram feixes térmicos, mais quentes que o Sol.  
Ritsuko:"Meu Deus! Eles vão morrer!" Exclamou, todos olhavam atentos para ver o que aconteceria, Misato estavam com os olhos marejados, mas não desviava seu olhar do monitor, na esperança de um milagre. O desejo de Misato foi atendido, a Unidade 01 se levantaram rapidamente e corria na direção do Anjo, no radio a voz de Shinji se fazia ouvir, parecia mais um murmúrio:  
Shinji:"Você não vai ferir minhas amigas"  
Ritsuko:"Como é possível? O computador mostra que não existe nenhuma sincronização" Disse baixo, alternando olhar para o monitor que mostrava o campo de batalha e o do computador. O EVA de Ikari corria com o punho levantado, ao entrar ao alcance do punho, Shinji golpeou o Anjo, fazendo-o cambalear, e pulou em cima dele, e começou a golpeá-lo freneticamente, seu estado era muito parecido com o modo Bersek, mas os feixes de luz da mão do Anjo continuaram a se energizar, e dentro de alguns segundos uma forte luz apareceu embaixo de Shinji, e uma explosão tomou o local, após alguns minutos de pura tortura para o pessoal que se encontrava na Central de Comando eles conseguiram novamente a imagem do campo, os EVAs de Rei e Asuka estavam deitados no chão, enquanto a Unidade 01 estava em pé, parada, pelo o que mostrava no monitor, a energia das três unidades havia sido drenada, não poderiam se mover, os sinais vitais das três crianças estavam normais, mas seus sinais cerebrais estavam fora de ordem, anômalos, depois de alguns segundos de silencio na NERV, Ritsuko se virou e gritou para todos:  
Ritsuko:'O que vocês estão esperando! Temos que resgatá-los! Rápido!" Gritou, sua ordem foi rapidamente atendida, equipes de resgate partiram rapidamente para o local do combate, dentro de duas horas os três pilotos já se encontravam no hospital, para que fossem analisados. Ao chegar lá, Misato correu para o quarto onde se encontravam Ritsuko, Makoto, Maya, Kaji e Shigeru, estes a olhavam, mas seus olhares eram tristes.  
Misato:"Me digam! Como eles estão!" Perguntava olhando para todos, olhou para Ritsuko e disse firmemente: "Ritsuko! me diga! Como estão minhas crianças!" Disse com os olhos úmidos.  
Ritsuko:"Rei e Asuka estão bem, mas Shinji, eu não entendo, seus sinais vitais estão estáveis, mas seus sinais cerebrais estão... bom, não temos sinais cerebrais de Shinji, é como se ele não tivesse cérebro" Misato ouvia atentamente a todas as palavras, parou por um segundo, olhando para o chão, como se tentando entender o que elas significavam, ela estava feliz, pois Asuka e Rei estavam bem, mas Shinji, seu protegido, estava... bom, não estava, e isso a deixava triste que não conseguia demonstrar que estava satisfeita em saber que as garotas estavam bem. Todos continuaram no hospital durante cerca de duas horas mais, no final do dia estavam lá somente Misato e Ritsuko, Misato por todo esse tempo esteve quieta, sentada na poltrona, ao ver Kaji saindo e a deixando a sós com Dra. Akagi se vira para esta e pergunta:  
Misato:"Será que eles ficarão bem?" Indagou com os olhos a muito vermelhos.  
Ritsuko:"Bom, Ayanami e Asuka ficarão bem, é possível que acordem durante a noite, mas amanha já estarão acordadas com certeza, e descobriremos o que realmente aconteceu, enquanto a Shinji..." Ritsuko hesitou por um momento, virando o rosto para a parede, respirou fundo e voltou a olhar para Misato e continuou:"Enquanto a Shinji, nós não sabemos o que aconteceu com ele, o esforço foi enorme, e o ataque parece não ter afetado o seu EVA, e sim o seu piloto, como no caso das Unidades 00 e 02" Disse tristemente.  
Misato:"Mas, o que ele tem ao certo? Podemos fazer alguma coisa?" Indagou com os olhos se tornando marejado novamente.  
Ritsuko:"No momento nada, mas o seu estado é muito estranho, seus sinais cerebrais antes do seu ataque ao Anjo estavam diferentes, pareciam estar em caos, mas depois do ataque, ele não teve mais sinais cerebrais visíveis, é como se... se... se sua alma abandonasse o seu corpo" Disse secamente, esperou mais alguns segundos para ver se haveria mais perguntas, mas a Major apoiara a cabeça nas palmas das mãos se inclinando para frente. Dra. Akagi se levantou, pegou seu casaco e se dirigiu a Major Katsuragi:  
Ritsuko:"Bom Misato, eu vou embora, preciso dormir um pouco, isso tudo me deixou exausta, fique aqui por enquanto, mais tarde eu volto para ficar em seu lugar e assim você poderá ir para casa descansar, deve estar exausta também" Disse num tom de consolo, Misato levantou a cabeça e disse entre lagrima:  
Misato:"Sim, assim será melhor, ficarei, qualquer coisa eu lhe avisarei" Disse tentando sorrir.  
Ritsuko:"Bom, então, agora devem ser 7 e meia não é?" Disse olhando ao redor procurando um relógio, Misato olhou no seu e acenou positivamente, Ritsuko então completou:"Bom, então por volta das 10 e meia, 11 horas, eu venho aqui para ficar em seu lugar, durma, descanse, coma alguma coisa enquanto esta aqui, qualquer coisa fale com o medico, ele conseguira o que precisa" Disse num tom consolador.  
Misato:'Ficarei bem, não se preocupe, pode ir" Disse olhando para a amiga.  
Ritsuko:"Então esta bem, tchau" Disse saindo da sala, Misato não respondeu nada, apenas acenou, quando Akagi saiu de vista, Misato voltou a apoiar o rosto nas palmas das mãos, e assim continuou ate cerca de 9 horas, quando acabou por sair da sala de espera para que pudesse comer algo, após comer um sanduíche voltou para a sala, onde ficou sozinha até 10 e 45 que foi o horário em que Ritsuko chegou acompanhada por Kaji.  
Misato:"Você disse 11 horas, esta adiantada" Disse tentando uma piada, mas não escondeu que esteve chorando.  
Ritsuko:"Você me conhece, e eu disse que chegaria depois das 10 e meia e antes das 11, e foi quando eu cheguei oras" Disse com um sorriso, mas seu rosto voltou à estranha feição de antes, e continuou: "Alguma mudança no estado deles?" Perguntou num tom esperançoso, mas o olhar de Katsuragi a fez ficar com o olhar triste que parecia dominar o lugar.  
Kaji:"Vem Misato, vem que eu te levo para casa" Disse estendendo a mão para que esta se levantasse da poltrona, houve uma hesitação por parte de Katsuragi, mas ela se levantou e ao passar por Ritsuko a abraçou forte e disse:  
Misato:"Me liga e diz se houver mudança esta bem? Me liga. Mas de qualquer maneira amanha de manhã eu volto para ficar mais um pouco aqui" Disse se soltando da Dra. Akagi, esta acenou afirmativamente e correspondeu o abraço e se despediram. No caminho para o apartamento da Major Kaji tentara em vão começar uma conversa com Misato, mas esta apenas olhava pela janela. Ao chegarem ao apartamento Kaji quis subir para ajudar Misato, mas esta recusou suas ajudas tão firmemente que Ryohji desistiu e ao vê-la entrar no prédio saiu.  
Misato ao entrar em seu apartamento passou pela cozinha foi para sala e olhou em volta e viu que o discman de Shinji estava em cima do sofá, não conseguiria ficar na sala, foi até o banheiro tomar um banho, mas ao entrar encontrou as roupas de Asuka, seu radio ainda ligado, mas com muita força de vontade conseguiu levar todas suas coisas para o quarto da garota, ao entrar no banheiro se despiu e entrou na banheira, com a água quente envolvendo seu corpo nu conseguiu relaxar, estivera tensa desde o momento em que foi avisada que o Anjo que as crianças enfrentariam era diferente. Após terminar o banho se dirigiu à cozinha ainda de toalha, lá abriu a geladeira, pensou em beber uma cerveja, chegou a pegar uma, mas não conseguia, pegou apenas um copo de água e foi se deitar, pensou que com uma noite de sono se sentiria melhor. Dormiu a noite inteira, mas não podemos dizer que a noite foi tranqüila, pois acordara umas duas ou três vezes, estava muito nervosa, mas não tivera maiores problemas, já que acabou por dormir abraçada com Pen² que estava em seu quarto quando chegara. Ao acordar na manha seguinte tomou outro copo de água e saiu apos se arrumar rapidamente, passou numa lanchonete e comera torradas e tomara café, comprara mais um copo para viagem. Se dirigiu ao hospital em seguida, lá encontrou Maya e Makoto conversando, os cumprimentou e se sentou na mesma poltrona que estava no dia anterior, estava ainda com o copo de café que comprara. Olhou em volta, olhou para seu relógio, eram 8 e meia, se dirigiu para Maya:  
Misato:"Onde esta Ritsuko?" Indagou antes de sorver um pouco do café.  
Maya:"Ela saiu, eu vim aqui cerca das 4 da manha para que ela pudesse dormir um pouco" Disse calmamente.  
Misato:"Assim é melhor, alguma mudança?" Disse se colocando a ponta da poltrona.  
Makoto:"Infelizmente não, eles prevêem que as garotas acordaram até meio dia. Quanto a Shinji, eles não tem ideia..." Disse num tom triste a ultima sentença. Maya sairá do hospital, deixando Misato e Makoto sozinhos de plantão. Por volta das 10 e meia o medico entrara na sala de espera com um sorriso no rosto e anunciou:  
Medico:"Bom, as garotas acordaram, quase que ao mesmo tempo, querem vê-las?" Perguntou sorrindo.  
Misato:"Makoto, ligue para Ritsuko e a avise, e ligue para quem mais precisa ser alertado, eu vou vê-las" disse sorrindo, assim seguiu o medico até uma sala próxima a de espera. Lá chegando viu três leitos, um deles possuía uma cortina impedindo que vissem quem quer que fosse que estivesse lá, mas Katsuragi sentia que Shinji estava lá, mas ao ver Asuka e Rei deitadas com os olhos abertos deu um gritinho de alegria, foi até o meio das duas camas e abraçou forte cada uma. o medico foi ate a porta e disse:  
Medico:"Vou deixá-las um pouco, voltarei dentro de meia hora" Disse antes de fechar a porta atras de si.  
Asuka:"O que esta acontecendo aqui? Cadê o Anjo?" Perguntou ainda meio tonta.  
Misato:"Não se preocupe com isso, você esta bem, isso é o que importa, e você Rei, como se sente?" Disse se virando e encarando a garota de cabelos azuis.  
Rei:"Bem, eu acho..." Disse se ajeitando na cama.  
Asuka:"Mas, o que aconteceu?" Perguntou a alemã, Misato hesitou por um momento, mas narrou em simples palavras os acontecimentos do dia anterior, omitindo o estado de Ikari.  
Misato"...E isso foi o que aconteceu" Disse, mas a todo o momento olhava o leito ao lado.  
Asuka:"E cadê aquele inútil? Eu não acredito que ele me salvou de novo, isso não pode ficar assim" disse num tom de raiva, Katsuragi abaixou o olhar ou ouvir essas palavras. "O que foi Major?" Indagou a garota ruiva.  
Misato:"Bom, o Shinji... ele esta... esta ali" Disse fazendo um sinal coma cabeça na direção do leito com a cortina.  
Asuka:"O que? Ele esta ali? Foi bom terem colocado essa cortina, ele é um pervertido e poderia querer nos espionar durante a noite" Disse num tom de deboche, não entendendo a situação.  
Misato:"Você não esta entendendo, ele esta muito mal, ele estava em cima do Anjo quando este lançou o ataque, o Angel foi destruído e Shinji... Bom, ele não parece estar muito bem" Disse tristemente, Asuka olhou atentamente para a cortina, Rei fizera o mesmo, demonstrava uma leve feição de tristeza, mas nada de excepcional. Ritsuko, Makoto, Kaji e Shigeru entraram correndo pela porta e ao verem as duas garotas acordadas abriram todos um grande sorriso, todos abraçaram elas, apos alguns minutos de conversa o medico voltou.  
Medico:"Bom, como vão essas minhas garotas? Estão bem?" Perguntou, Ayanami fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, Asuka olhou para a cortina e disse:  
Asuka:"Sim, mas e o Shinji? Ele ta bem?" Perguntou, todos se espantaram com a preocupação da garota, mas não conseguiram esconder que estavam ansiosos pela resposta.  
Medico:"Bom... Seus sinais estão estáveis, e seu estado esta estabilizando e--" ele foi interrompido por Ritsuko.  
Ritsuko:"Doutor! Fale a verdade, vocês não sabem como ele esta" Disse ela secamente, atraindo atenção para ela.  
Medico:"Sim, é verdade, ele desde que chegou aqui ontem não apresentou sinais cerebrais, parece muito com um coma, mas, detectamos anomalias que nos fazem duvidar disso..." Disse. Um ar pesado acabou por se encontrar no recinto, e assim ficou até cerca do meio dia, horário em que o almoço foi servido, as garotas comeram no quarto, enquanto todos os visitantes foram para uma cantina que havia no hospital. Lá evitaram o máximo que puderam o assunto que entristecia a todos, mas Misato não pode se controlar e acabou por perguntar a Dra. Akagi:  
Misato:"Ritsuko, você tem idéia do que aconteceu com Shinji quando o Anjo acabou por efetuar aquele ataque?" Ao perguntar isso, Katsuragi acabou por ouvir um silencio, sua resposta acabou por tardar a chegar ao seus ouvidos.  
Ritsuko:"Bom, os computadores da NERV detectaram freqüências vibratórias no ataque, embora ao primeiro teste termos detectados uma energia térmica, estávamos errados" Disse secamente.  
Misato:"Mas, por que vocês se preocuparam tanto com este anjo desde o principio? Me lembro que você me ligou pedindo com urgência para que buscasse Shinji e Asuka, pois este Anjo, segundo você, era 'diferente"  
Ritsuko:"Bom, vou ser clara, nós, a principio não conseguimos analisar o anjo, apenas que o seu campo crescia constantemente, por isso acreditei que quanto antes o destruíssemos, o perigo seria menor" Disse tristemente Misato:"Mas não adiantou não é? Acabamos por quase perder os três pilotos e..." Misato parou ao sentir a mão de Kaji em seu ombro, este a olhou num tom de consolo, a Major o abraçou e começou a soluçar, o almoço assim foi interrompido. Durante a tarde foi dada alta a Ayanami e a Asuka, cada uma foi para seu respectivo apartamento, Rei levada por Makoto e Asuka foi acompanhada por Misato e Ritsuko. Ao chegarem ao apartamento, Asuka foi até seu quarto, onde trocou de roupa, pois estava com uma roupa que Katsuragi escolhera na pressa, para que quando saísse do hospital tivesse algo para vestir, já que no dia anterior fora para NERV somente de toalha. Ao voltar para sala Asuka se sentara no sofá com Akagi, enquanto Katsuragi se sentou numa cadeira a frente das duas.  
Ritsuko:"Asuka, você se lembra da sua batalha com o anjo?" Perguntou após alguns segundos de silencio.  
Asuka:"Bom, eu me lembro de que atiramos com nossos rifles, e então o anjo avançou, e então eu parti em direção a ele com minha faca progressiva e então, eu me lembro que senti uma terrível dor de cabeça, e comecei a ter pensamentos estranhos, pensei em minha mãe, pensei em como lutei contra os outros anjos, de repente pensamentos de sofrimento, eu não sei explicar o que aconteceu, depois eu não me lembro de mais nada depois que vi um clarão vindo da direção do Anjo" Disse olhando para o chão durante todo o relato.  
Ritsuko:"Bom, isso explica o porque que a taxa de sincronização de vocês anulou-se" Disse para si mesmo.  
Asuka:"Mas, Dra. Akagi, o que realmente aconteceu com o Shinji?" Perguntou a garota.  
Ritsuko:"Não temos certeza"  
Misato:"Mas o que você acha?" Perguntou num tom desesperado.  
Ritsuko:"Bom, eu acho que o ataque do Anjo, que era baseado em freqüências eletromagnéticas, acaba por interferir no funcionamento cerebral dos pilotos dos EVAs, e devido a proximidade da Unidade 01 é possível que o ataque tenha afetado gravemente o cérebro de Shinji, mas sinceramente, não sei o que pode acontecer nos próximos dias" disse num tom triste, contagiando Asuka e Misato que estavam respectivamente ao seu lado e a sua frente.  
Misato:"Quer dizer que isso pode durar dias?" Indagou.  
Ritsuko:"Sim, mas acredito que o melhor seja sempre ter alguém de plantão, pois o quadro pode mudar a qualquer momento, e quanto a você" Disse se virando para Sohryu."É melhor ficar uns três dias em casa descansando, depois você pode voltar para o colégio esta bem?" Perguntou, sua resposta foi um assentimento com a cabeça. "Bom, eu preciso ir, me acompanha?" Falou enquanto se levantava, Katsuragi fez o mesmo e a acompanhou até a porta.  
Ritsuko:"Amanha eu volto aqui para te informar como é que vai ser para ficarmos de plantão la no hospital, até" Disse se virando, mas foi impedida por Misato que a segurou pelo ombro. "Que foi"  
Misato:"E o Gendou? Ele disse alguma coisa?" Ao ouvir esse nome Ritsuko estremeceu, após alguns segundos disse:  
Ritsuko:"Bom, ele perguntou do estado dele, e só" Disse baixo.  
Misato:"Entendo, bom, então até amanha" Disse tentando um sorriso.  
Ritsuko:"Até" Disse saindo. Misato fechou a porta atrás da amiga e voltou para a sala, Asuka ainda estava sentada no sofá, Katsuragi sentou ao lado da garota.  
Asuka:"Ele vai ficar bem, não vai?" Indagou com os olhos marejados que acabaram por virar moda.  
Misato:"Vai sim, ele vai ficar bem, não se preocupe" Disse a Major para Asuka e para si mesma, tentando se convencer daquilo. Durante o resto do dia o clima do apartamento foi pesado, a noite Sohryu recebeu um telefonema de Hikari querendo explicações do que acontecera, mas Asuka pediu para a amiga que viesse no outro dia lhe visitar, que assim lhe explicaria tudo.Hikari disse que iria depois da aula. No dia seguinte Asuka viu Dra. Akagi vir visitar Misato, lhe informando dos horários que ela e os outros decidiram para o cuidado de Shinji no hospital. Logo após do almoço Hikari chegava no apartamento de Misato para visitar Sohryu. Misato atendera a porta um pouco apressada.  
Misato:"Hikari! Quer ver a Asuka?" Perguntou, mas não esperou pela resposta. "Vem, entra" Disse puxando a garota para dentro do apartamento. "Ela esta na sala" Disse entrando na cozinha, deixando caminho livre para a representante de turma, esta viu a garota ruiva deitada no sofá, foi até ela, mas antes que pudesse falar algo Katsuragi gritara da porta:  
Misato:"Eu já to indo pro hospital, eu volto mais tarde, se comportem!" E saiu batendo a porta atrás de si.  
Hikari:"O que é que ta acontecendo aqui?" Indagou se virando para a amiga. Asuka se levantara e encarava a amiga, não dissera nada, continuava sentada, Hokari se sentou ao seu lado colocando a mão sobre seu ombro.  
Hikari:"Foi sério? Por que a Major tava indo pro hospital?" Disse abraçando a amiga.  
Asuka:"É o Shinji" Disse baixo. "Ele esta muito mal"  
Hikari:"Mas... O que aconteceu?" Perguntou curiosa e preocupada, em alguns minutos Sohryu relatou para a amiga os acontecimentos de dois dias atrás, Hikari olhava atentamente para Asuka que parecia muito tensa.  
Hikari:"E como é que ele esta"  
Asuka:"Mal"  
Hikari:"E você? Como é que você esta?" Perguntou se ajeitando no sofá.  
Asuka:"Bom, não tem como esconder... Eu to preocupada" Disse olhando para amiga. "Eu nunca pensei que me preocupasse com aquele garoto, mas me sinto triste desde que soube o que aconteceu com ele"  
Hikari:"Bom" Disse olhando o relógio. "Eu tenho que ir, minhas irmãs estão me esperando, amanhã eu volto, esta bem?" Disse se levantando com um sorriso.  
Asuka:"Ta bom" disse imitando a amiga, mas não conseguia sorrir. A acompanhou até a porta e voltou para a sala, onde viu TV, mas não prestou atenção no que passava. No dia seguinte Hikari chegou um pouco mais tarde, Misato já havia saído quando chegou, estava acompanhada por Kensuke e Tohji que ao saberem do estado de Shinji quiseram saber mais de qualquer maneira. Ao ver todos Asuka ficou sem palavras, ao ver o constrangimento da amiga, Hikari falou:  
Hikari:"Asuka, os garotos vieram para saber como é que o Shinji ta" Disse com um meio sorriso.  
Asuka:"Bom, então... Entrem" Disse dando espaço para que passassem. As garotas se sentaram no sofá enquanto os garotos se sentaram em cadeiras. Kensuke parecia nervoso, e Tohji estava suando.  
Asuka:"Vocês estão bem?" Perguntou a eles, assentiram com a cabeça.  
Hikari:"Bom, alguma mudança?" Indagou, Asuka abaixou a cabeça.  
Asuka:"Não" Disse secamente.  
Tohji:"Asuka... Me explica ai o que aconteceu com o Shinji" Disse timidamente. Asuka contou tudo que sabia, mas durante o relato Kensuke ficou ainda mais nervoso e Tohji ficou puto por ninguém saber como ele esta.  
Tohji:"Mas como é que pode, eles tem que faze alguma coisa"  
Kensuke:"Mas eles nem sabem o que ele tem" Comentou.  
Asuka:"isso não é desculpa" disse baixo e timidamente.  
Hikari:"Concordo, mas nós também não podemos fazer nada" Disse se levantando. "Vamos?" Disse fazendo um sinal para os garotos, estes a imitaram, todos se despediram e assim deixaram novamente Asuka sozinha no apartamento. No dia seguinte Asuka não recebeu visitas, e como combinado Misato foi para o hospital no horário combinado. Na sexta Asuka arrumara seu material para ir para a escola, mas encontrara Katsuragi na sala.  
Misato:"Você esta indo para aula?" Indagou.  
Asuka:"Sim" Disse sem animo.  
Misato:"Você não precisa ir hoje, que tal nós sairmos? Vamos comer um sorvete, passear e depois você vai pro hospital comigo?" Disse com um sorriso.  
Asuka:"Não sei..." Disse virando o rosto e olhando a janela, o dia estava lindo lá fora.  
Misato:"Vamos! Vai ser legal, vamos nos distrair um pouco" Disse com o mesmo sorriso.  
Asuka:"Bom... Tudo bem" Disse olhando sua guardiã.  
Misato:"Vai trocar de roupa então" Disse dirigindo a garota para seu quarto. Cerca de 10 minutos depois ela saiu vestida com um vestido vermelho justo e com um chapéu azul celeste na cabeça, Misato estava com uma calça justa e uma camiseta sem manga com um decote enorme, as duas saíram. No shopping as duas tomaram sorvete, passearam pelas lojas, fazendo umas compras em algumas, na hora do almoço as duas comeram numa lanchonete lá mesmo, depois foram num fliperama e brincaram um pouco. Depois as duas voltaram para o apartamento, onde deixaram as coisas que compraram e foram para o hospital, lá encontraram Ritsuko.  
Ritsuko:"Parece que vocês duas deram uma saidinha não é?" Disse sorrindo.  
Asuka:"Sim Dra. Akagi" Disse timidamente.  
Ritsuko:"Tira esse Dra. da tua boca menina!" Disse rindo. "Me faz parecer velha" Disse ainda rindo.  
Misato:"Se você ta velha eu também to" Agora risadas por todos os lados.  
Asuka:"Dra. Aka... Ritsuko, como vai o Shinji?" Indagou abaixando o olhar, escondendo o seu vermelho.  
Ritsuko:"Bom... Não houve mudanças" Disse tristemente. "Mas não se preocupe" Disse olhando para a garota e para Katsuragi que também abaixara o olhar. "Vocês vão ficar bem aqui?" Indagou num tom preocupado.  
Misato:"Sim" Disse levantando o olhar com um sorriso nos lábios.  
Ritsuko:"Então eu vou embora" Disse pegando uma bolsa, mas antes de ir se virou para Asuka Ritsuko:"Asuka, Você foi hoje para a escola?" Perguntou, a garota acenou negativamente. "Bom, eu preciso lhe pedir que não comente os acontecidos com ninguém, invente uma desculpa, diga que o Shinji foi viajar e que você ficou doente, sei lá" Disse tranqüilamente. "Bom, então até amanha" Disse acenando.  
Misato:"Até"  
Asuka:"Até amanha" Disse sem animo.  
Misato:"Bom, então vai ser só nós duas até o fim da tarde" Disse sorrindo. "O que você quer fazer?" Indagou.  
Asuka:"Bom..." Disse se sentando numa poltrona. "Vamos jogar algum jogo para passar o tempo" Disse olhando em volta, Katsuragi se sentou numa poltrona ao lado da de Sohryu.  
Misato:"Pode ser, mas o que?" Perguntou pensativa.  
Asuka:"Vamos conseguir umas folhas de papel, duas canetas, dai nos poderemos jogar STOP, o que você acha"  
Misato:"Boa idéia!" Exclamou a Major. "Já volto, eu vou pegar as 'ferramentas' para o nosso jogo" Disse se levantando. Ao voltar, cerca de 15 minutos depois, estava com um caderno e duas canetas. As duas jogaram e conversaram até que Kaji chegou para substituí-las. As duas voltaram para casa exaustas, após pedirem comida a Major foi para o banheiro onde tomou um demorado banho de banheira. Misato ao sair viu Sohryu entrar no banheiro, lá entrara na banheira, mas não demorara muito, e ao sair ouviu a campainha tocar, Katsuragi abriu e recebeu o jantar que pediram, pagou e voltou a entrar, Asuka ainda secava o cabelo quando Misato começara a colocar a mesa. Após o jantar as duas viram um filme que passava na TV e foram as duas dormir. Durante o final de semana as duas não saiam uma do lado da outra, conversando constantemente. Na segunda seguinte Asuka fora para a escola, lá fora interrogada pelas amigas e colegas, onde contara que ela e Shinji viajaram, mas ela não se sentira bem e voltara, e Shinji ficara, não sabia a data de seu retorno, Hikari ao ouvir essa história não entendera nada, num momento em que as duas ficaram só Hikari a indagara:  
Hikari:"Por que você disse tudo aquilo lá pra elas?" Disse fazendo um sinal com o braço para o lado que ficaram as garotas.  
Asuka:"Bom.. É que a Dra. akagi me pediu pra não contar para ninguém o que acontecera" Disse baixo.  
Hikari:"Então por que você contou para mim, para o Kensuke e o Tohji?" Indagou a representante de turma.  
Asuka:"Eu já tinha falado com vocês quando ela me pediu isso" Disse secamente. Ao terminar de falar o sinal para que entrasse tocou. Após a aula Asuka pedira para os garotos que não contasse para ninguém a historia, eles prometeram, dizendo que não tinham nem por que nem pra quem contar. Após a aula Sohryu almoçara com Misato, e então a acompanhou ao hospital, e ficaram juntas o resto do dia. No dia seguinte foi a mesma coisa. Na quarta-feira tudo parecia normal. Mas na NERV Gendou estava ficando irritado.  
Gendou:"Fuyutsuki, você tem noticias de meu filho?" Disse normalmente.  
Fuyutsuki:"Sim, ele continua em coma senhor"  
Gendou:"E onde esta a Dra. Akagi?" Indagou irritado.  
Fuyutsuki:"Ela e os outros estão se revezando no hospital, querem sempre ter alguém de plantão" Disse calmamente olhando para Gendou.  
Gendou:"Então chame a Senhorita Maya aqui, não podemos destruir toda esta operação porque alguém se machucou, vamos ter um teste de sincronização hoje, mande vir Ayanami e Sohryu" Disse seriamente Fuyutsuki:"Sim senhor" Disse saindo, 10 minutos depois ele volta normalmente e diz: "Senhor, a Senhorita Maya não se encontra, pelo o que me disseram ela estava no período anterior do da Dra. Akagi, assim ela esta descansando um pouco na casa dela senhor" Disse maquinalmente.  
Gendou:"Hum... Então nós mesmos vamos fazer o teste, chame os pilotos agora aqui" Disse se levantando.  
Fuyutsuki:"Sim senhor" E saiu. Misato recebera a ligação enquanto estava em seu apartamento, pegou o carro e se dirigiu a escola, lá falou com o diretor e colocou dentro de seu carro Rei e Asuka. No hospital Ritsuko lia um livro calmamente, quando vê o medico chegar ofegante.  
Ritsuko:"O que aconteceu?" Disse se levantando rapidamente.  
Medico:"O garoto, os sinais cerebrais dele voltaram, pelo jeito ele esta prestes a acordar" Disse com um sorriso.  
Ritsuko:"isso é muito bom, eu já vou lá" disse pegando seu celular na bolsa e fazendo um sinal ao medico, este saiu, ela telefonou primeiro para a Major Katsuragi.  
Misato:"Alo?" disse ao atender.  
Ritsuko:"Misato? O shinji esta prestes a acordar" Ao dizer isso ouviu um grito de alegria.  
Misato:"Já estou indo para o hospital" Disse desligando o telefone. Contou para as duas garotas a noticia, as duas sorriram somente. No hospital Akagi estava no quarto em que Shinji estava, ele estava deitado, ela conversava com o medico, quando de repente a maquina apita e os olhos de shinji se abrem.  
Ritsuko:"Shinji!" Gritou ela, assustando o garoto, este olhava confusamente para todos os lado. "Você esta bem, não se preocupe" Este a olhava com incerteza. "O que foi?" Indagou ao garoto.  
Medico:"Ele esta desnorteado acredito" Disse num tom de duvida.  
Ritsuko:"Deve ser" Disse se afastando um pouco. "Esta cansado também, já faz mais de uma semana que não 'come' nada" Disse sorrindo de alegria por ver o garoto acordado."Vai demorar até conseguir fazer algo normalmente" Mas ao dizer isto o garoto se sentara rapidamente na cama, espantando os dois, ele olhara em volta atentamente, retirara as agulhas que havia em seu braço, pulara da cama e encarava os dois.  
Ritsuko:"Você esta bem Shinji?" Perguntou espantada.  
Medico:"Se acalme, vai ficar tudo bem, você esta em segurança" Disse se aproximando do garoto.  
Shinji:"Segurança? Há" Disse baixo antes de sair correndo pelo corredor.  
Medico:"Seguranças!" Gritou saindo atrás dele.  
Ritsuko:"Aquela voz... não parecia o Shinji, o tom... Estava diferente" Disse pensativa.  
Shinji corria pelo hospital, descera os três andares de escada, ao chegar ao saguão do hospital passou correndo por Misato, Rei e Asuka, as três espantadas não conseguiram falar nada. Alguns instantes depois Akagi chegara ao saguão e encontrara as três espantadas.  
Ritsuko:"Para onde ele foi"  
Misato:"Ele saiu, mas, o que esta acontecendo? Era mesmo o Shinji?" Perguntou ainda espantada.  
Ritsuko:"Sim, ele esta muito estranho, na verdade, do jeito que ele estava, ele nem deveria conseguir se levantar, quanto mais correr desse jeito" Disse se dirigindo a porta. "Nós temos que achá-lo" Disse saindo. As garotas e Katsuragi a seguiram, olharam para todos os lado mas não viram Shinji.  
Asuka:"Vamos pegar o carro! Será mais fácil de procurar ele" Disse a garota chegando perto da Major.  
Misato:"Concordo" Disse indo em direção ao carro que estava estacionado perto delas. Todas as quatro entraram dentro o carro, e partiram na direção em que decidiram que era a mais provável que Ikari iria. No caminho encontraram uma senhora de cerca de 30 anos, e perguntaram a ela:  
Ritsuko:"A senhora viu um garoto, por volta de uns 14 anos, com uma roupa de hospital"  
Senhora:"Vi sim, ele entro naquele beco, eu achei que era um louco" Disse seriamente.  
Ritsuko:"Obrigado senhora" Disse antes que Misato saísse com o carro na direção do beco que a senhora indicou. Entrou com o carro nele. Lá encontrou Shinji sentado apoiado na parede, ao ver o carro ele se levantara rapidamente e correra mais para dentro do beco, mas não havia saída, ao se sentir encurralado ele parara encarando todas. As quatro desceram do carro, Misato e Ritsuko foram para frente do carro, Asuka e Rei ficaram cada uma de um lado do mesmo.  
Ritsuko:"Calma Shinji, nós somos seus amigos" Disse ternamente.  
Misato:"Isso mesmo, somos seus amigos, calma, você vai ficar bem" Disse caminhando em direção ao garoto.  
Shinji:"Amigos..." Disse baixo colocando a Nmão na testa, franzindo a testa. "Não..." disse ele retirando a mão. "Saiam da minha frente" Disse firmemente.  
Misato:'Ritsuko, essa voz"  
Ritsuko:"Sim, eu sei, não parece ele" Disse baixo.  
Shinji:"Não vão sair?" Indagou olhando em volta. "Então eu passo por vocês" Disse começando a correr na direção das duas, estas se espantaram, ele se desviou delas, mas ao tentar passar por cima do carro escorregara e caíra para o lado em que Ayanami estava, esta se abaixou e levantou sua cabeça e disse:  
Rei:"Calma, vai ficar tudo bem" Disse sorrindo.  
Shinji:"Seus olhos... Não!"Gritou e ao colocar a mão na testa se levantara novamente, e ao tentar andar caíra inconsciente, as quatro o colocaram no banco de trás, as garotas cuidavam para que ele não caísse, e o levaram de volta para o hospital. Lá o colocaram de novo na cama, mas dessa vez colocaram fitas em suas pernas e braços, para que não fugisse, embora houvesse pedidos para que não o fizessem. Cerca de duas horas depois Shinji voltara a acordar. As quatro garotas entraram no quarto junto ao medico.  
Medico:"Espero que esteja mais calmo agora" Disse normalmente.  
Ritsuko:"Shinji, por que você fez tudo aquilo?" Perguntou. não houve resposta ele apenas olhava.  
Misato:"Shinji, o que aconteceu?" Indagou preocupada.  
Shinji:"Parem de me chamar de Shinji! Este não é o meu nome"

Continua... 


	2. Chapter 2

Um Rapaz com Amnésia

Misato:"Shinji, o que aconteceu?" Indagou preocupada.  
Shinji:"Parem de me chamar de Shinji! Este não é o meu nome" Ao dizer isto todos o olharam com duvida.  
Ritsuko:"Com assim este não é o seu nome?" Disse curiosa, chegando perto do rapaz.  
Shinji:"Eu disse que este não é o meu nome oras, não é!" Disse seriamente, olhando para as amarras em seu punho.  
Misato:"Se não é o seu nome, então qual é?" Indagou.  
Shinji:"Meu nome é..." ele parou. "Meu nome... Argh!" Exclamou, e nesse momento o monitor ao lado dele começou a apitar.  
Medico:"O que?" Disse chegando perto do monitor. "Mas, o padrão cerebral dele esta um caos"  
Ritsuko:"Deixe-me ver" Disse se aproximando, após alguns instantes ela olhou atenta para o monitor, depois se dirigiu a porta e disse: "Misato, venha, preciso falar com você" Disse firmemente, Katsuragi a acompanhou até uma sala mais reservada.  
Misato:"O que esta acontecendo com o shinji?" Perguntou preocupada.  
Ritsuko:"Ele falou a verdade, ele não é Shinji" Disse secamente.  
Misato:"Como?" Perguntou curiosa.  
Ritsuko:"Eu conheço os padrões cerebrais de Shinji, e aqueles não são os dele, aquele não é Shinji" Disse pensativa.  
Misato:"Como isso é possível?" Disse começando a andar de um lado ao outro.  
Ritsuko:"Não sei, mas os padrões são muito parecidos" Disse olhando a parede.  
Misato:"Eu sei que parece loucura, mas será que houve algum tipo de trauma e isto seja tipo uma outra 'identidade' dele?" Perguntou parando de andar.  
Ritsuko:"Não, nesses casos os padrões não mudam. Bom... Vamos descobrir quem ele é" Disse saindo da sala, seguida pela amiga. Ao chegarem no quarto de Shinji ele estava olhando atentamente para as garotas.  
Shinji:"Eai? Vão me soltar e me deixar ir ou não?" Perguntou firmemente.  
Ritsuko:"Se você fosse embora você iria para onde?" Perguntou curiosa.  
Shinji:"Para onde eu iria? Oras, eu iria para..." Ele parara novamente. "Mas o que esta acontecendo comigo?" Falou consigo mesmo.  
Misato:"Você conhece alguma de nós? Fale a verdade" Disse seriamente.  
Shinji:"Não, eu as vi pela primeira vez hoje" Disse olhando para todos.  
Asuka:"Por que você não quer ficar aqui?" Perguntou.  
Shinji:"Porque eu não sou daqui" Disse irritado.  
Misato:"Mas você disse que não sabia de onde era, como é que você sabe que você não é daqui?" Perguntou, não houve resposta, Shinji, ou seja la quem for, estava pensativo.  
Ritsuko:"Bom, que tal você ficar conosco até você se lembrar de quem você é?" Perguntou com um sorriso convidativo.  
Shinji:"Hum... Sei lá, pode ser" Disse calmamente. "Mas como somente se, como ato de boa vontade, vocês me tirem essas amaras" Disse levantando o Maximo que pode as duas mãos.  
Medico:"Não" Disse secamente.  
Ritsuko:"Sim" Disse olhando o medico.  
Medico:"Mas..." não disse nada, foi interrompido por shinji que se levantava.  
Shinji:"Eu já estava cansado disso" Disse apertando os pulsos.  
Misato:"Você poderia ter se soltado a qualquer momento?" Indagou curiosa.  
Shinji:"Sim" disse sorrindo. "Bom, eu quero primeiramente umas roupas, depois nós vamos comer algo, estou em sentindo capaz de comer um cavalo, embora a carne não seja lá essas coisas, mas uma boa pizza de calabresa resolve" Disse se levantando da cama com um sorriso.  
Medico:"Mas você não pode sair ainda" Disse se aproximando do rapaz.  
Shinji:"Posso sim, ninguém vai me impedir, e acreditem em mim, vocês não querem TENTAR me impedir, pois ninguém nesse mundo conseguiria" Disse passando pelo medico, se dirigiu a uma porta ao lado da cama onde antes estava Ayanami. " 'Dotor' este aqui é o banheiro?" Indagou normalmente, o medico apenas afirmou com um aceno, Shinji continuou:"Me façam um favor, me vejam aquelas roupas, acredito que tenha algumas por ai" Disse entrando pela porta. Misato providenciou as roupas e as entregou a Shinji que aparecera por alguns instantes, depois 5 minutos Shinji aparecera com uma camisa branca e uma calça jeans preta, sua roupa normal.  
Shinji:"Que roupas horríveis essas, primeiro são feias, segundo elas são tão clichê, até parece um uniforme" disse olhando para si mesmo, todos no quarto o olhavam atentamente. "Que foi?" Perguntou.  
Asuka:"Definitivamente você não é o Shinji" Disse olhando-o.  
Shinji:"foi o que eu disse" Disse num tom de deboche.  
Rei:"Se você não é Shinji, então como nós podemos chamá-lo?" Perguntou a garota de cabelos azuis que estivera calada ate este momento.  
Shinji:"Sei lá.. deixe-me ver se consigo lembrar de algo" Disse fechando os olhos e levantando a cabeça, após cerca de 15 segundos ele abaixou a cabeça e disse: "Me chamem de Natzi, isso... Natzi... Não é o meu nome, mas é assim que me chamavam" Disse sorrindo.  
Misato:"Bom.. Natzi, você disse que esta com fome, disseram que já que você ficou mais de uma semana sem comer você não pode comer nada por enquanto por causo do--" Katsuragi foi impedida por Natzi.  
Natzi:"Que se dane! Quem vai passar mal depois vai ser eu, SE passar mal, eu estou ciente dos riscos, vamos?" Disse se dirigindo a porta, ele parecia caminhar com dificuldade.  
Ritsuko:"Você esta bem ?" Perguntou olhando-o analisadoramente.  
Natzi:"To, é que esse tênis é totalmente desconfortável, e eu também acabei por chutar o vaso sanitário no banheiro, e meu dedão ainda esta doendo um pouco" Disse encolhendo os ombros.  
Asuka:"Mas é um burro" Disse automaticamente, mas ao dizer isso Natzi a olhara com um olhar fulminante.  
Natzi:"Quem te deu o direito de falar assim comigo? Olha, primeiro eu to com fome, segundo não me lembro de nada, isso me deixa nervoso, mas eu não faço nada primeiro porque você é uma garota, segundo deve ter 14, 15 anos, mas paciência tem limite, não queria testar a minha" Disse firmemente, todos o olharam assustados pelas suas palavras, Sohryu o olhou totalmente apavorada, mas não disse nada. Natzi continuou a andar. Ao chegarem no carro Akagi falara:  
Ritsuko:"Bom, vão vocês, eu preciso ir para a NERV ver como estão as coisas"  
Natzi:"Não! Que isso, vamos jantar todos juntos, me da o teu celular" Disse, RItsuko olhara espantada. "Pode me dar ele, eu devolvo" Disse sorrindo. Akagi lhe entregou o celular. "Bom, tem mais alguém que vocês gostariam de convidar? Ou vai ser somente a gente?" Indagou, Akagi e Katsuragi se olharam Misato:"Bom, isso tudo e muito estranho, é melhor irmos somente nós, depois vamos explicar tudo isso" comentou, olhando a Dra.  
Ritsuko:"Concordo mas eu preciso mesmo ir para a NERV, tínhamos um teste de sincronização hoje, e acabou não acontecendo, o Comandante vai encher o saco" Disse irritada.  
Natzi:"Ta, me diz ai o numero desse cara ai" Falou se virando para Akagi.  
Ritsuko:"Esse cara, é seu pai" Disse olhando-a surpresa.  
Natzi:"Não é não, me diz o numero" Disse seriamente.  
Ritsuko:"Ta na memória" Disse olhando-o ainda surpresa. O rapaz procura na agenda telefônica do celular o numero de Gendou, ao encontrar faz a ligação, Gendou atende rapidamente.  
Gendou:Dra. Akagi! Por que não veio para o teste de sincronização? Onde estão todos? Perguntou irritado.  
Natzi:A Dra. não pode falar, ta todo mundo muito bem Diz calmamente.  
Gendou:Quem esta falando? Shinji? É você  
Natzi:Não, agora me escuta, a Dra. não vai aparece mais hoje, amanha ela explicara tudo, qualquer coisa a responsabilidade é minha Diz seriamente caminhando alguns passos pelo estacionamento.  
Gendou:Quem é você afinal? Pergunta bravo Natzi:Natzi, era só isso, obrigado pelo tempo e até a próxima disse terminando a ligação.  
Ritsuko:"Você esta louco? O Gendou não vai gostar nada disso" Disse nervosa.  
Natzi:"Já disse que a responsabilidade é minha" Disse estendendo o telefone, Akagi o pega.  
Misato:"Bom, o que vamos fazer agora?" Indaga desnorteada.  
Natzi:"Vamos para a sua casa, mas antes vamos passar num mercadinho qualquer que eu preciso comprar umas coisas, pera, vocês tem dinheiro pra emprestar, não tem"  
Misato:"Eu devo ter alguma coisa"  
Natzi:"Serve" Disse interrompendo. Todos entraram no carro, o rapaz foi o único que desceu no mercado, em 5 minutos ele volta com varias sacolas e pede para que Katsuragi abra o porta-malas, onde ele guarda tudo, ao entrar no carro Asuka fala:  
Asuka:"O que você comprou"  
Natzi:"O necessário" Disse não ligando muito para a garota, e sentou se no meio de Ayanami e Sohryu. "Vamos logo, estou com fome"Disse fazendo sinal para que Misato ligasse o carro. Ao chegarem no apartamento o rapaz pegou as sacolas e andou atrás de todas que guiavam o caminho. Ao entrar no apartamento ele olha e olha e pensa.  
Misato:"Que foi?" Indagou virando-se para ele.  
Natzi:"Eu pensava que você vivia melhor, e pelo jeito tem mais gente morando aqui" Comentou olhando em volta.  
Asuka:"Eu e voc... eu e Shinji moramos aqui" comentou com a voz baixa.  
Natzi:"Bom, já que ele não ta mais aqui eu moro aqui, me diga, nos dormimos no mesmo quarto?" Disse se aproximando da ruiva.  
Asuka:"O que? Sai fora!" disse empurrando-o.  
Natzi:"Tudo bem tudo bem, TPM é foda mesmo, mas eai? Onde é que é a cozinha?" Perguntou sorrindo.  
Asuka:"TPM?" Perguntou irritada, mas não foi ouvida.  
Misato:"Fica atrás de você" Comentou.  
Natzi:"Bom, você, a Dra. e a brabinha aqui cuidam de arrumar a mesa, eu e essa vamos cuidar do jantar, não entrem na cozinha" disse colocando as sacolas da mão direita na esquerda e colocando o braço direito sobre o ombro de Rei, puxando-a para a cozinha. As três prontificaram-se em arrumar tudo, depois de mais ou menos 30 minutos Shinji e Ayanami voltaram para a sala com varias panelas nas mãos.  
Misato:"Já esta pronto?" Indagou ajudando-os a colocar as panelas em cima da mesa.  
Natzi:"Claro, aqui tem batata frita congelada, macarrão instantâneo, molho pronto, sopa de pacote e bife frito" Disse colocando a frigideira sobre a mesa.  
Asuka:"Você comprou comida pronta? Mas você adora cozinhar" Comentou intrigada.  
Natzi:"Eu? Eu até sei, mas gostar eu não gosto, você esta falando daquele guri de novo não é? Me escutem, ele não esta mais aqui, esqueçam-no" Comentou voltando para a cozinha junto com Ayanami, voltou logo depois com umas garrafas de vidro sem rotulo. uma jarra de suco e umas formas de gelo.  
Ritsuko:"O que é isso?" Indagou se sentando.  
Natzi:"Suco de laranja com manga" disse deixando a jarra no centro da mesa.  
Misato:"Ela tava falando dessas garrafas" Completou.  
Natzi:"Vodka" Disse sentando-se entre Ritsuko e Rei.  
Misato:"Vodka? Pra quem é isso?" Perguntou duvidosa.  
Natzi:"Pra mim e pra quem mais quiser" Disse colocando um copo inteiro de Vodka com gelo para si.  
Ritsuko:"Mas você é apenas um garoto" Comentou assustada com a atitude do rapaz.  
Natzi:"Garoto? Garotos são aqueles que não tem mentalidade para beber, já que eu comprovo que posso beber quanto quiser da maneira que quiser, pois a minha mente eu controlo totalmente" disse virando o copo tomando pelo menos metade do seu conteúdo, cerca de 100ml.  
Misato:'Meu Deus!" Exclamou estendendo a mão para retirar o copo do garoto, mas este puxou o copo para trás e disse:  
Natzi:"Olha, eu não vou te irritar com seus hábitos e você que não me irrite com os meus, agora vamos comer" Disse puxando o prato com as batatas e colocando um pouco em seu prato.  
Ritsuko:'Você tomou meio copo de Vodka e não ta se sentindo mal?" Perguntou curiosa.  
Natzi:"Mal? hum... um pouco sabe, porque vocês não me deixam, agora coma" Disse pegando também um bife. Todos se olharam e começaram a comer, no meio do jantar O garoto ja bebera mais de meio litro de vodka e continuava firme. Depois do jantar todos se sentaram na sala e começaram a perguntar sobre o rapaz.  
Ritsuko:"Como é que você conseguiu beber uma garrafa inteira de vodka e não se sentir mal"  
Natzi:"Olha, tudo esta no cérebro, o controle sobre ele é essencial, eu empeço que o álcool faça efeito no meu raciocínio, simples, e um comentário, seus cabelos são lindos" disse com um sorriso lindo.  
Ritsuko:"Hã... obrigado"  
Natzi:"Bom, vamos falar de vocês, você" disse virando para Ayanami que ficara calada quase que o tempo todo. "Seus olhos, são vermelhos, até parecem rubis de tão lindos, são verdadeiros?" Perguntou, Rei enrubesceu.  
Rei:"São sim" Respondeu timidamente.  
Asuka:"O Outro era safado, esse é ainda mais" Disse indignada.  
Natzi:"Você só ta falando isso porque eu elogiei ela e não você não é? Bom, fique sabendo que eu elogio todo mundo, como eu ia falar que seus olhos azuis são como um céu sem nuvens num dia ensolarado, erradiam uma luz imensa, e como eu ia falar dela" disse se referindo a Major. "Ela possui um corpo digno de Aphrodite, a deusa do amor que conquistava os corações dos mortais na antiguidade grega, mas você não perdeu tempo em criticar não é? Não seja mesquinha garota, você só tem a perder com isso" disse seriamente, mas sem alterar o tom, que parecia ate de deboche, mas era sentida a verdade em suas palavras.  
Misato:"Shin... Natzi, obrigado, mas porque elogiar a todas nos?" Perguntou curiosa e enrubescida.  
Natzi:"Olha, não tenho como explicar exatamente, mas tudo que faço é a partir de um pensamento que tenho desde criança. Na vida devemos ter e acreditar apenas em quatro coisas, amor, fé, verdade e morte. No amor pois ele que nos deixa feliz, e o temos por pessoas que queremos bem, ele só trás coisas boas, e quando não o temos é porque não é certo termos no momento. A fé é necessária pois nos faz viver, nos da uma razão, nos faz acreditar no que não podemos provar, nos faz seguir em frente. Devemos acreditar na verdade pois ela é tudo, se não vemos a verdade não sabemos o que é mentira, ilusões nos fazem mal e não devemos confiar nelas. A morte nos mostra um fim a tudo, nos faz querer aproveitar antes que cheguemos ao fim, ao ponto sem retorno em nossas vidas, ao nosso fatídico destino que todos temos. Se conseguir entender isso você saberá por que disse tudo aquilo" disse sorrindo num tom serio e confiante. Um silencio toma conta do lugar.  
Misato:"Isso...Foi profundo..." Disse baixo pensativa.  
Natzi:"III... Abalei... Melhor todos bebermos um pouco mais de Vodka, se vocês acham forte eu preparo uma batida ou simplesmente colocamos um pouco no suco" disse pegando uma garrafa cheia que estava ao seu alcance sobre a mesa de centro.  
Ritsuko:"Eu não bebo" disse num tom meio triste.  
Natzi:"Bom, não posso obrigá-la, e vocês?" Disse virando para as garotas.  
Asuka:"Eu não quero" disse empinando o nariz.  
Rei:"Tudo bem" Disse com um meio sorriso para o garoto.  
Natzi:"Hum.. Múltiplas personalidades, e todas se dão bem, devem ter signos compatíveis, bom, você poderia me mostrar onde tem limão e açúcar na cozinha?" Disse virando pra alemã que esnobava o rapaz.  
Asuka:"Eu?" Perguntou surpresa.  
Natzi:"Por que? Não pode? Tem algum compromisso?" Perguntou sarcástico.  
Asuka:"Você! Grrr...Aff... Tudo bem" Disse se levantando. E foram os dois para a cozinha, Ritsuko e Misato conversavam como ele era encantador, depois de 5 minutos os dois voltam com vários copos que continham vodka, limão, açúcar e gelo (caipirinhas.  
Misato:"O que é isso?" Indagou pegando um copo.  
Natzi:"Caipirinha de vodka, é de limão, eu prefiro de abacaxi, mas é difícil achar aqui no Japão" Disse seriamente.  
Rei:"É muito forte?" Perguntou com um copo na mão.  
Natzi:"Eu fiz bem doce, vocês nem vão sentir descer, por isso tomem cuidado, vocês podem ficar bêbadas muito rápido, e eu prefiro bem doce mesmo" Disse pegando um para si também, Katsuragi provara um pouco, depois um gole inteiro e olhava para o copo.  
Misato:"É muito bom, como é que se faz"  
Natzi:"Segredinho..." Disse rindo.  
Misato:"Aaa... Vai! Fala!"Disse ja meio alegre depois de mais um gole.  
Natzi:"Olha, pra vocês beberem isso só quando eu tiver aqui, então tentem me manter como amigo" Disse rindo.  
Rei:"Mas não tinha como deixar um pouco menos doce?" Perguntou depois do primeiro gole, todos a olharam surpresos.  
Natzi:"Bom, cada um com seu gosto" disse pegando a garrafa e colocando um pouco mais no copo da garota, esta ao provar novamente assentiu com a cabeça, Asuka depois de um tempo decidiu provar e aderiu ao movimento.  
Asuka:"Realmente, é muito bom" disse depois do primeiro gole.  
Ritsuko:"eu vou embora, vocês já estão ficando xaropes" disse rindo e se levantando.  
Natzi:"Vai como? Você ta sem carro" Disse normalmente.  
Ritsuko:"eu chamo um táxi" Disse se dirigindo a porta.  
Natzi:"eu vou com você até lá em baixo" Disse largando o copo e se levantando também.  
Ritsuko:"Pra que?" Indagou.  
Natzi:"Para garantir a sua segurança, só isso" Disse sorrindo.  
Ritsuko:"Não precisa" disse num tom cortês, mas descaradamente falso, parecia querer que ele a acompanhasse.  
Natzi:"Faço questão, já volto" disse se virando para as outras. E assim saiu pela porta acompanhado de akagi, que caminhava nervosamente, não sabendo como se portar com o garoto.  
Natzi:"Você esta bem? Parece nervosa" Comentou o rapaz.  
Ritsuko:"Bem... É que você é tão... Gentil que eu...Hã..." Hesitava a Dra.  
Natzi:"Você não sabe como agir não é?" Disse sorrindo enquanto entrava no elevador, a Dra. concordou ruborizada. "Isso é normal, sempre foi, dizem que a cada 5 minutos eu mudo minhas atitudes" Comentou se apoiando na parede de metal.  
Ritsuko:"Isso é verdade" Comentou olhando o rapaz, já estava quase com a sua altura, mas sua mentalidade a ultrapassava em muito, pelo menos essa mentalidade do rapaz, ou talvez fosse melhor dizer que ESSE rapaz a ultrapassava.  
Natzi:"è que eu vou pelas emoções, e elas estão em uma mudança constante" Disse virando o olhar para o teto.  
Ritsuko:"isso acontece com todos" Disse analisando o rapaz com os olhos.  
Natzi:"Mas ninguém demonstra" Comentou, a porta do elevador abriu-se após um bipe, ele a acompanhou até a porta onde Akagi ligou para uma companhia de táxi.  
Ritsuko:"Pode subir, vou ficar bem" Disse nervosa com a companhia.  
Natzi:"Isso é contra meus princípios, e depois, não vou morrer por esperar o seu táxi aqui, vão demorar no máximo 15 minutos" Disse sorrindo, Ritsuko respondeu com um sorriso, depois disso não houve outros assuntos, apenas um silencio, onde o garoto olhava o céu estrelado, e a Dra. olhava o garoto. Quando o táxi chegou Akagi fez um aceno e o garoto respondeu com um gesto com a cabeça, mas antes dela abrir a porta o rapaz gritou:  
Natzi:"Espera!" Disse correndo até ela, ele abriu a porta para ela, com um sorriso, ela ficou atônita, mas entrou no carro. Ele a viu partir depois voltou lentamente até o apartamento, quando chegou todas estavam rindo alto, menos Rei que continuava séria porém com o rosto vermelho, ele entrou balançando a cabeça negativamente.  
Misato:"Você demorou, o que aconteceu?" Indagou corada e com um enorme sorriso abobado.  
Natzi:"Eu esperei com ela o táxi chegar, só isso" Disse sentando-se novamente no sofá. Asuka deu um olhar para Katsuragi, e formou-se um pequeno sorriso nos lábios de Ayanami.  
Asuka:"Alguém tem horas?" Perguntou seriamente, ou, o mais sério possível no seu estado.  
Natzi:"Tem um relógio na cozinha, eu vou ver" Disse se levantando, ao sair Ayanami se vira para as outras duas e diz:  
Rei:"Eu falei" Disse com o mesmo sorriso, assim Natzi volta e se senta.  
Natzi:"São nove e meia"  
Asuka:"Ta muito tarde, e amanha temos aula" Disse meio que triste.  
Misato:"Verdade, vocês devem ir dormir e... A Rei, como é que ela vai para casa?"Disse pensativa, todos se olharam.  
Natzi:"Olha, vamos fazer assim, ela dorme no meu quarto e... Eu tenho um quarto?" Indaga, Katsuragi acena afirmativamente, ele continua. "Ela dorme no meu quarto e eu na sala, pronto"  
Rei:"E o uniforme do colégio?" Pergunta se virando para o garoto.  
Natzi:"Bom, essa dai te empresta um, deve ter um sobressalente, parecem ter o mesmo tamanho" Disse se levantando e indo para a cozinha.  
Asuka:"COMO ASSIM ESSA DAI!" Grita a garota.  
Natzi:"EU AINDA NÃO DECOREI O NOME DE TODO MUNDO!" Responde gritando da cozinha, ele volta com um copo de água e fica em pé atrás do sofá.  
Misato:"Que foi?" Pergunta olhando-o.  
Natzi:"Onde é que é o meu quarto"  
Misato:"É aquele ali" Diz indicando com o braço.  
Natzi:"Valeu" Diz indo até ele. Cerca de 10 minutos depois ele volta com um travesseiro, uma toalha e algumas roupas e diz: "Olha, eu vo toma um banho, fiquem por ai" Diz largando o travesseiro na cadeira e da dois passos, ele para e dai se volta pras garotas e pergunta:"Onde fica o banheiro"  
Asuka:"É ali" Fala apontando, e começa a rir, depois Ayanami e Katsuragi acompanham, o jovem apenas olha balançando negativamente a cabeça. Depois de entrar no banheiro ele exclama lá de dentro uma frase que as fez rir ainda mais.  
Natzi:"Banheira! YEAH!" Depois de uns quinze minutos ele sai de lá com uma calça preta folgada e uma camiseta cinza, a qual ele arrancou as mangas na hora.  
Rei:"Onde você arranjou essas roupas?" Indaga a garota de olhos vermelhos.  
Natzi:"Achei lá no guarda-roupa, as únicas 'vestíveis' que eu achei" Diz olhando para si mesmo.  
Asuka:"Tão legal até" Comenta.  
Natzi:"Valeu, fiz o que pude" Diz sorrindo.  
Asuka:"Pena que não poderá ir pro colégio com elas"  
Natzi:"Para tudo! Eu vo pro colégio? Desde quando!" Pergunta indignado.  
Misato:"E por que não iria"  
Natzi:"Por que terminei faz dois anos, claro terminei um ano antes, comecei um ano antes, mas isso não importa" Fala irritado.  
Misato:"Tem que ir, e se o Shinji verdadeiro voltar, ele perdeu um tempão por sua causa?" Pergunta insinuando algo.  
Natzi:"Quem disse que ele e capaz de voltar e..." Ele é interrompido pelo olhar da Major.  
Misato:"Ele tem que voltar... Por favor, Não complique as coisas..." Pede tristemente.  
Natzi:"Hum... Tudo bem" diz comovido com a mulher que o olhava, depois disso todos arrumaram a mesa do jantar e foram dormir, Natzi deitou no sofá, mas não conseguiu dormir, dai foi até uma estante que havia no apartamento e começou a mexer numas pastas, adormeceu na poltrona com um álbum de fotografias no colo, quando todos acordaram e o viram naquela posição acharam-no gracioso, pois dormia com um sorriso nos lábios e, acima de tudo, parecia feliz. Quando o acordaram estavam todas prontas.  
Natzi:"Ei! Por que não me chamaram antes?" Pergunta se levantando rapidamente.  
Misato:"Porque você dormia de uma maneira tão doce que resolvemos deixá-lo dormir um pouco mais"  
Natzi:'Não quero regalias" diz ele juntando as pastas que havia deixado ao lado da poltrona, quando vê o álbum de fotos e o pega e fica olhando uma foto em especial e dai se vira pra major e pergunta:  
Natzi:"Essa dai é a Dra.?" Diz apontando pra uma garota loira na foto, ao lado de Misato.  
Misato:"É" diz, parecia lembrar-se da foto.  
Natzi:"E esse dai?" Diz referindo-se a um rapaz de cabelos bem longos.  
Misato:"Ah! Esse é o Kaji, você vai conhecer ele" Comenta fechando o álbum.  
Natzi:"Seu namorado?" Pergunta.  
Misato:"Não! Quer dizer... err..." Gagueja a mulher, Asuka e Rei riram do constrangimento, o jovem apenas a olhou nos olhos e disse:  
Natzi:"Entendi" E começou a se dirigir a porta.  
Asuka:"Aonde vai?" Pergunta curiosa.  
Natzi:"Vo pro colégio oras, vocês não"  
Asuka:"Primeiro nos sabemos onde é, Você não; segundo, estamos com o material, você não e terceiro você não pode ir vestido assim" Ele olha para si mesmo e diz"  
Natzi:"Verdade... Preciso de um tênis" E vai correndo até o quarto e la pega sua mochila e volta já calçado. "Essa é minha mochila?" indaga.  
Rei:"Sim" Diz Ayanami.  
Natzi:"Ta ´pesada" Comenta abrindo-a, ele retira uma caneta e um caderno e sai andando. "Me mostram o caminho ou vou ter que procurar?" Pergunta abrindo a porta.  
Asuka:"E o uniforme"  
Natzi:"Dexa pra la, vamos ou não?" Pergunta se irritando.  
Rei:"Vamos" Diz saindo pela porta, o jovem sai logo atrás dela. Asuka apenas assiste tudo, quando se da conta do horário e sai correndo atrás, alcançando-os pouco antes da porta do elevador fechar.  
Asuka:"Vai ser um choque lá no colégio... De certa forma vamos ter um novo aluno" Diz sorrindo olhando a parede do elevador. O rapaz a escutou mas não ligou para as palavras da garota.  
Narrador:Ele não sabia o que o esperava no colégio, e ainda por cima ele não fazia idéia da função de Shinji na NERV, o que aconteceria com a unidade 01? Se mais anjos viessem? ele seria capaz de defender a terra? Ele lembraria do que esqueceu? shinji voltaria no final de tudo? Ninguém sabe, somente o autor... hehehe 

N/A:Fic confuso mas doidera, garanto, sei que os meus outros fic estão inacabados e sem atualizações faz tempo, mas dependo de uma amiga pra continuar o 'amor de rei' e o Gene 37 voltou pro arkivo, mas esse to me empenhando, prometo, tipo, haverão varias historias, naum será apenas uma interminável, e voltarei em breve, e desculpem, mas não revisei o primeiro capitulo, foi malz.. vlw a consideração. 03/03/2006 


	3. Chapter 3

Mudando Padrões

No caminho para o colégio não ouve conversa, mas o andar era bem lento, chegaram no colégio e ao verem Rei, Asuka e o 'equivalente' a Shinji, Kensuke, Tohji e Hikari saíram correndo ao encontro do trio, Natzi viu o movimento em sua direção e fez cara feia. Ao chegarem perto hikari grita:  
Hikari:"Shinji!" E da um abraço no garoto, Ayanami a olhou meio brava e Sohryu tossiu, sinal para que ela parasse.  
Natzi:"Hã.. Ruiva, faz o favor de explicar tudo? Eu vo procurar a diretoria, fui" Disse batendo no ombro da colega e saindo, entrando no prédio, os garotos tentaram ir atrás, mas a Alemã os impediu.  
Kensuke:"O que esta acontecendo"  
Asuka:"É difícil explicar" disse hesitante.  
Hikari:"Diga, pelo amor de Deus, o que esta acontecendo?" Pergunta avançando sobre a amiga, meio assustada.  
Tohji:"O Shinji ta meio rouco né?" Indaga meio que perdido.  
Asuka:"Eu vo conta o que aconteceu e o que eu sei, foi assim..." A garota narrou tudo, em detalhes, levando um certo tempo para terminar o relato, Ayanami continuava ao lado dos colegas, impassível, apenas ouvindo, apenas sorrindo pela omissão dos elogios que Natzi fez a todas no apartamento de Misato. Quando a garota terminou Aida comentou:  
Kensuke:"Isso é impossível"  
Tohji:"Como é que aquele pode não ser o Shinji"  
Asuka:"Olha, eu achava a mesma coisa, mas depois de uns 15 minutos perto dele você vê que não é o Shinji, ele é...diferente..."Disse pensando bem nas palavras que dizia.  
Hikari:"E por que ele foi na diretoria? A diretora quando ver ele sem uniforme vai suspender ele" Comentou a representante de classe.  
Rei:"Ele vai dar um jeito nela" Disse com um sorriso no rosto, todos a olharam espantados, ela ao perceber o que havia dito saiu discretamente, correndo, para a sala. Logo depois deu o sinal, todos foram para a sala, Natzi se sentou numa carteira e ao seu lado estava Rei, ela estava com o caderno aberto anotando uma coisa, ele estava com a cabeça apoiada na mesa e com os braços largados, seu caderno estava no chão, ao seu lado. Todos foram ao seu encontro.  
Asuka:"O que você queria na diretoria?" Perguntou curiosa, os outros estavam atrás dela.  
Natzi:"Fui fazer uma mudança no meu cadastro" Disse sem levantar a cabeça.  
Hikari:"Mudança"  
Natzi:"Sim, mudei o meu nome lá, antes tava Timbi, agora ta Natzi" Continuava do mesmo jeito.  
Kensuke:"Você quis dizer Shinji"  
Natzi:"Que seja" Disse levantando a cabeça.  
Hikari:"A diretora não estava lá não é? Sorte sua, se ela o visse sem o uniforme ela ia te suspender" Comentou.  
Natzi:"A Mayu é a diretora?" Perguntou virando-se para a garota.  
Hikari:"Esse é o nome dela sim"  
Natzi:"É, ela quis me suspender, mas nos conversamos um pouco e ela me libero pra vim como eu quiser, e até me deu o seu telefone e me convidou pra uma festa que vai dar no seu aniversario mês que vem, muito gentil ela, sabiam que ela só tem 27 anos e ja tem PhD? E é bem bonita ainda por cima" disse se levantando e sentando-se sobre a mesa, com os pés na cadeira. Assim que se acomodou o Professor chegou, este ao ver o rapaz ia repreende-lo, mas a diretora que chegara junto com ele o deteve e falou algo em seu ouvido e depois foi até o garoto.  
Mayu:"Se comporta viu Natzi-kun, e eu vo espera a sua ligação viu?" Disse sorrindo.  
Natzi:"Pode deixar, eu prometo que ligo" disse correspondendo o sorriso. Todos o olhavam surpresos, e ele normalmente voltou a se sentar na cadeira. Após todos se acomodarem o professor começou a chamada, apenas quem prestou atenção percebeu que ele não havia chamado Shinji, mas sim o nome de Natzi. Durante a aula sobre o segundo impacto ninguém prestou atenção no professor, mas depois, na aula de fisica o professor começou uma materia nova, a qual todos, menos o jovem Natzi, prestavam atenção, o professor ao perceber isso chegou perto dele e perguntou:  
Prof.:"Você esta prestando atenção"  
Natzi:"Não senhor" Respondeu.  
Prof.:"Acredito que conheça essa matéria, então essa será uma prova para você, valendo metade da nota do próximo teste, se conseguir resolver o problema no quadro só precisará tirar um 5" disse arrogantemente, o rapaz ao levantar a cabeça olhou para o quadro se levantou e pegou um giz, depois de cerca de 30 segundos ele deixou a resposta do problema marcada com um circulo. O professor estava atônito.  
Natzi:"Professor, essa seria a matéria de hoje?" Indagou chegando bem perto da mesa.  
Prof.:"Sim" Disse surpreso.  
Natzi:"Eu já sei, não preciso da aula, me de falta se necessário, mas não vou ficar aqui hoje, falou" Disse pegando o seu caderno e saindo da sala, o professor até pensou em dizer algo, mas não sabia o que, então apagou o quadro e colocou outro problema, e continuou com a aula. Enquanto isso o jovem estava no pátio da escola deitado sobre um canteiro de pedras, de olhos fechados, poderia dizer que estava até sonhando, um sonho feliz, pois um sorriso se fazia ver em seus lábios. Quando tocou o sinal os seus amigos, ou melhor, os amigos de Shinji, chegaram perto dele.  
Asuka:"Você esta louco! Não pode fazer isso"  
Natzi:"Ja fiz" disse sentando-se sobre o canteiro.  
Hikari:"Você pode ter problemas" Comentou.  
Natzi:"Ja tenho muitos, primeiro estou com amnésia, segundo ninguém aqui parece me conhecer, e terceiro, meu cabelo esta horrível e eu não tenho roupas legais para vestir, mas tudo se resolve hoje" Disse puxando Hikari para se sentar ao seu lado, Tohji fez uma cara.  
Hikari:"Que foi?" Indagou surpresa.  
Natzi:"Nada, só queria você do meu lado, você é bonita sabe?" Disse, a garota enrubesceu. Ayanami que chegara nesse momento sentou-se ao lado do rapaz sem dizer nada e depois de uns 5 segundos que todos a olhavam ela se inclinou e cochichou algo no ouvido do rapaz, ele apenas deu uma risada e fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça, assim ela saiu depois de um sorriso para o jovem, ele ficou meio que rindo.  
Tohji:"o que aconteceu?" Indagou.  
Natzi:"Ela me pediu uma coisa, só isso, mas ta tranqüilo, e ruiva" disse virando para Sohryu, esta ficou vermelha.  
Asuka:"é A-SU-KA o meu nome, não ruiva" Disse nervosa.  
Natzi:"Ta bom 'A-SU-KA'" Disse imitando seu jeito de falar, a deixando ainda mais vermelha de raiva. "O que é 'teste de sincronização'?" Indagou curioso.  
Asuka:"Você vai descobrir hoje" disse dando uma risadinha cruel.  
Natzi:"Você vai regula informação é?" Disse apontando um dedo pra ela, mas ria.  
Asuka:"Vo" Disse ainda com a mesma risada.  
Natzi:"Quer que eu conte pra todo mundo como você ficou ontem depois de beber as caipirinha que eu fiz?" Disse agora com uma risada cruel, imitando a garota, deixando-a irritada.  
Asuka:"Fiquei como? Fala!" Disse alto Natzi:"Ficou normal, igual a qualquer pessoa quando bebe, eu pensei que você ia cair nessa ameaça falsa... aiaiai... pra vê que tipo de amigos esse tal de Timbi tinha" Disse se levantando com seu caderno na mão.  
Kensuke:"É Shinji!" Disse.  
Natzi:"Da no mesmo" disse saindo, e entrou no prédio, logo depois deu o sinal avisando o fim do intervalo. Durante o resto da manhã ele continuou com a cabeça apoiada na mesa, o professor não o incomodou novamente, e na saída Katsuragi os esperava.  
Natzi:"Ola, o que faz aqui?" Perguntou colocando a cabeça pra dentro da janela do passageiro.  
Misato:"Vim buscar vocês, vamos direto para a NERV, lá nós almoçamos" Disse destrancando a porta do passageiro.  
Natzi:"Beleza, ai, vamos logo" disse para as garotas que estavam logo atrás dele, elas foram pro banco de trás e ele no banco da frente, e assim saíram. O jovem cantarolava algo durante todo o percurso, mas quando chegaram na entrada da NERV ele parou e ficou pensativo, quando o carro entrou no elevador que os levaria para o geo-front ele disse:  
Natzi:"Mas o que afinal é isso?" Indagou curioso, com cautela a Major explicou, e ao terminar o rapaz riu e disse:  
Natzi:"Legal, doideira total, quer dizer que isso tudo é por causa desses Angels? e essas duas ai e o guri que se foi eram os responsáveis pela a segurança da terra?" Perguntou.  
Misato:"É" Ele começou a rir.  
Natzi:"Não me espanta que estejam com medo, mas agora que eu to aqui tudo se resolve" disse confiante, ao terminar de falar o elevador parou e todos desceram do carro, e se dirigiram pro refeitório, onde comeram, ao terminarem o almoço avistaram Ritsuko e Maya ao longe, estas ao se aproximarem cumprimentaram todos.  
Natzi:"Quem é você?" Disse dirigindo-se a Maya.  
Maya:"Eu sou a assistente da Dra. Ritsuko, Maya" disse curiosa com o rapaz, realmente ele estava diferente, parecia amadurecido.  
Natzi:"Hum, legal, vocês duas devem ter vários brinquedinhos por aqui num é? Por um acaso vocês não me conseguiriam uma 380 UCP não? Só pra eu da uma praticada, ver se eu ainda tenho a técnica" disse normalmente.  
Ritsuko:"Uma UCP que você quer? mas, essa é uma arma antiga"  
Natzi:"Hum, ta, deixa então" disse se levantando. "Você me faz um favor Dra.?" Indagou Ritsuko:"Claro" Disse, ainda hesitava com o garoto.  
Natzi:"Me apresenta o figurão disso daqui"  
Ritsuko:"o Gendou?" Perguntou curiosa.  
Natzi:"Sei lá,o chefe, eu queria falar com ele"  
Ritsuko:"Depois dos testes" Disse pensativa.  
Natzi:"Então vamos logo" disse sorrindo andando um pouco e depois parou. "Alguém vai me mostrar o caminho ou vou ter que comprar um mapa?" Perguntou, risadinhas de todas se fizeram ouvir, quando chegaram no centro de comando Makoto e Shigeru não paravam de cochichar e de olhar para o rapaz, esse não ligava para a atenção que recebia. Primeiro Foi Rei, depois foi Asuka, na vez de Natzi no teste de sincronização Ritsuko explicou que testariam a compatibilidade dele com o Evangelion Unidade 01 ele normalmente vestiu o uniforme de batalha, achando o colan meio gay, mas a cor o agradava, e quando entrou no entry-plug ele disse:  
Natzi:"quando é que começa"  
Ritsuko:"Já vai começar" disse no microfone a sua frente. Quando todo os sistemas ligaram os olhos do EVA se acenderam, todos ficaram parados, esperando o que aconteceria, então, ao olhar no monitor Ritsuko exclamou.  
Misato:"O que foi?" Perguntou tentando decifrar o que via o monitor também.  
Ritsuko:"O computador diz que a conexão dele tem uma sincronização 10 vezes maior do que a do Shinji"Disse espantada.  
Shigeru:"Impossível! não pode ser tão alta" Exclamou Makoto:"Não será um erro de leitura"  
Ritsuko:"Impossível" Disse, de repente no radio se fez ouvir a voz do rapaz:  
Natzi:"E ai? O que eu faço agora"  
Ritsuko:"Bom, eu não quero mais nada por hoje, outro dia nos terminaremos isso daqui, terminem o programa" Disse se virando para Maya e Shigeru. Após todos os procedimentos o rapaz estava de novo com sua roupa, agora ele chegou perto da Dra. e disse:  
Natzi:"Eai? Vamos?" Perguntou.  
Ritsuko:"Sim" Disse fazendo um sinal que iria sair, ela acompanhada do jovem foram até a sala do comandante, este parecia esperá-los, ao entrarem ele fez um sinal para que sentassem, mas Natzi virou para Akagi e disse:  
Natzi:"Eu tenho que falar com ele a sós, por favor, poderia nos dar licença?" Ela estranhou o pedido mas saiu, ele se sentou e ficou encarando Gendou Ikari, este o encarava também, durante cerca de 5 minutos os dois apenas se olhavam, então o comandante se levanta e vai até a grande proteção de vidro que havia num canto, de la podia ver todo o centro de controle.  
Gendou:"O que você quer aqui?" Perguntou.  
Natzi:"Quis conhecer o chefe disso tudo" Disse se levantando e indo para o seu lado.  
Gendou:"E agora? Você ocupará o lugar de meu filho"  
Natzi:"Eu não sei, é bem provável que sim, eu não sei o que aconteceu, eu simplesmente acordei naquele hospital, não sei se posso voltar pra onde eu vim" Disse olhando ayanami, Sohryu e Katsuragi que estavam sentadas num sofá, ele podia velas pela proteção de vidro.  
Gendou:"E o que você quer fazer agora?" Perguntou virando-se para o rapaz.  
Natzi:"Sei lá sabe, eu tava afim de sair e comprar umas roupas, mudar o visual"  
Gendou:"Precisará de dinheiro para isso" Disse virando-se para a proteção.  
Natzi:"Tudo gira em torno de dinheiro hoje em dia" diz tristemente.  
Gendou:"Bom, eu posso ajudá-lo nesse ponto, mas quanto a você voltar de onde você veio eu sou inútil" disse baixando a cabeça.  
Natzi:"Obrigado mesmo assim" Disse seriamente.  
Gendou:"Se precisar de algo é só falar, sabe, meu filho não era maduro o suficiente para esse mundo" Diz hesitante.  
Natzi:"Imagino" Diz pensativo.  
Gendou"Tome" disse estendendo sua própria carteira. "A senha do cartão é 015278"  
Natzi:"Hum, ta gravado" diz guardando-a.  
Gendou:"Só mais uma coisa" Disse voltando para a mesa.  
Natzi:"Pode falar"  
Gendou:"Leia isso e me diga o que acha, pense bastante antes de dizer, não tenho pressa" diz estendendo umas folhas que retirara de uma gaveta na mesa, o rapaz as coloca no bolso.  
Natzi:"Pode deixar"  
Gendou:"Então até a próxima" diz se sentando.  
Natzi:"Até" Diz saindo da sala, ele vê Akagi esperando-o, esta se levanta do banco e vai até o rapaz, esse a olha sorrindo, mas depois olha para a porta se fechando atrás de si, então diz:  
Natzi:"Vamos rápido, não tenho muito tempo" Disse passando pela Dra. em direção a saída. Depois de encontrar Misato e as garotas o jovem pede para que a Major o deixa-se no shopping mais perto, pedido que ela estranhou, mas que atendeu, ele pediu apenas o endereço do apartamento e para que não o esperassem. Passou o resto do dia fora. Quando chegou no apartamento já eram quase oito da noite, ele passou reto por todos, Asuka e Misato, e entrou no seu quarto, ninguém prestara atenção nele, mas quando saiu do quarto falou:  
Natzi:"Eai? Como é que eu to?" disse dando uma volta com os braços abertos, seu cabelo foi cortado e estava castanho bem claro, havia colocado um piercing no queixo, estava com uma calça preta jeans rasgada nos joelhos, uma camiseta sem mangas também preta, com uma grande rosa branca envolta por uma serpente nas costas, estava com vários anéis e correntes prateadas, seus tênis cinzas com detalhes vermelhos ficavam destacados, ao verem o novo visual do rapaz, as duas ficaram sem palavras.  
Natzi:"Eai? não vão dizer nada?" Disse abaixando os braços.  
Misato:"Mas... Como é que você comprou tudo isso dai?" Perguntou se levantando.  
Natzi:"O Figurão me deu a carteira dele" Disse normalmente, Sohryu se levantara e foi para o lado do rapaz, olhando-o analisadoramente.  
Asuka:"Você colocou um piering!" Exclamou finalmente.  
Natzi:"Claro! E Daqui a três dias eu volto lá pra fazer uma tattoo, o cara tava sem horário livre, e ainda por cima eu tenho que fazer o desenho" Disse sentando-se.  
Misato:"Você esta louco é!"Gritou.  
Natzi:"Não precisa gritar, e por que você pergunta isso"  
Misato:"Porque você colocou um piercing! E quer fazer uma tatuagem"  
Natzi:"Olha, eu ja fiz, e eu dei minha palavra que vo ta lá no domingo" Disse serio.  
Misato:"Você é louco" Comentou deixando-se cair no sofá.  
Natzi:"E eu comprei laptop, queria saber se você tem conexão ADSL ou se eu preciso pedir"  
Misato:"Não..." Falou baixo.  
Natzi:"E sábado, eu queria fazer um jantar só pro pessoal da roda, tem como?" Perguntou.  
Asuka:"Pessoal da roda?" Indagou chegando perto do jovem.  
Natzi:"É, O pessoal lá do colégio, você, a Rubi, a Dra., a Assistente dela e o figurão" Comentou normalmente.  
Misato:"Figurão?"Indagou perdida.  
Natzi:"É! Aquele cara que fica lá em cima só cuidando nós, ta ligada? o de óculos" Disse se levantando.  
Misato:"O Gendou? ele nunca que viria a uma festa" Disse rindo, já aceitando a atitude do rapaz.  
Natzi:"Aposto que vem" disse indo até a cozinha, voltou logo depois com uma garrafa, igual a da noite anterior, um copo e uma faca.  
Asuka:"pra que a faca"  
Natzi:"Hábitos" disse ele, sentou-se na mesa e encheu um copo com vodka, ele pegou a faca e cortou a palma da mão, ao ver isso Katsuragi exclamou, ele colocou a mão sobre o copo e deixou o sangue se misturar com a bebida, depois de um tempo ele puxou o copo para perto e falou algumas palavras, algo indecifrável, e depois virou o copo. Se levantou e com o copo e a garrafa voltou para o sofá.  
Asuka:"Que merda toda foi essa"  
Natzi:"Merda!" Gritou colocando o dedo bem na cara da garota. "É a minha maldita religião! ENTENDEU!" Gritou ainda mais alto, a garota ficou quieta. "Me diga! ENTENDEU OU NÃO!" Gritou novamente, katsuragi olhava apavorada, Langley balançou a cabeça positivamente. o garoto se levantou e foi até a janela, lá ficou, um silencio pairou no ar, quebrado por um soluço do rapaz, ele começara a chorar, apoiara a cabeça na janela, então disse:  
Natzi:"Desculpe, é que eu... Eu não aceito que falem da religião da min... da minha religião..." Disse entre lagrimas, a Major se levantara e foi até o lado do rapaz.  
Misato:"Fale o que você precisa falar" Disse passando o braço sobre o ombro do rapaz.  
Natzi:"Vocês não entenderiam, hoje, eu me lembrei de muitas coisas, na maioria..." Ele parou, e voltou a chorar ainda mais, Misato o abraçou, consolando-o, Asuka sentou-se no sofá, assustada e comovida ao mesmo tempo, o que parecia era que ele sofria, e muito, por dentro.  
Natzi:"Na maioria coisas tristes, minha família, digamos na 'outra vida', possuía essa religião, se é que pode ser uma religião uma união de hábitos inexplicáveis, e eu por causa de como eu sou nunca me interessei por ela, mas quando perdi todos eles num acidente de carro me dediquei para esses 'hábitos', era uma forma de demonstrar que sentia falta, demonstrar o respeito que possuía por todos" disse ofegante, na ultima palavra voltou a chorar, Katsuragi chorou junto, sentindo verdade e tristeza nas palavras do jovem, a voz podia ser diferente da de Shinji, mas o tom triste era igual.  
Misato:"Não tente pensar nas coisas tristes, tente lembrar das boas, o que mais você lembrou?" Perguntou sorrindo para o rapaz, tentando confortá-lo.  
Natzi:"Lembrei meu nome, lembrei que estava noivo, e também que meu cachorro era lindo" disse rindo, parecendo lembrar de algo engraçado.  
Asuka:"E qual é o seu nome?" indagou a garota, falando a primeira palavra depois do que falara, aquilo que desencadeara tudo isso.  
Natzi:"Meu nome é Yuri Alexei Dorlov, me chamavam de Alex Natzi, só não consigo lembrar o porque..." Disse levantando o rosto, estava inchado.  
Misato:"Tenho certeza que você vai lembrar" disse sorrindo para o garoto, ele olhou o sorriso, ele tentou corresponder, mas voltou a chorar, a mulher que o abraçava tentou consolá-lo novamente, mas este a afastou.  
Alex:"eu preciso de um tempo sozinho, e de qualquer maneira ja esta tarde, peçam uma comida, eu estou sem apetite" disse ele puxando a carteira de Gendou do bolso e entregando algumas notas para a Major."Aqui, tome, o dinheiro de ontem com juros" Ao guardar a carteira ele saiu caminhando em direção ao quarto, mas parou para pegar a garrafa de vodka sobre a mesa, depois entrou no quarto, do qual só saiu no dia seguinte de manhã, as duas jantaram, sem conversar muito, cada uma estava vagando em seus próprios pensamentos, sobre si mesmas e sobre os outros que as cercavam, principalmente sobre Alexei, a única conversa que teve naquela noite foi Misato com o veterinário que estava com Pen² já fazia mais de uma semana, este a informara que ele estaria curado da pneumonia no dia seguinte. Na manha seguinte tudo correu o mais normal possível, todos tomaram café e os dois garotos saíram para o colégio. Lá chegando seus amigos, estranhando a nova aparência do rapaz, foram até perto dos dois.  
Kensuke:"Eai cara? Gostei do visual" Comentou.  
Alex:"Faço o que poço" disse com um meio sorriso.  
Hikari:"Isso dai é um piercing?" Indagou com o dedo quase tocando o queixo de Yuri.  
Alex:"Se é o que parece então é o que é"  
Tohji:"O que!" Exclamou Alex:"Esqueça" Disse se retirando, em direção ao prédio.  
Kensuke:"O que deu nele?" Perguntou.  
Asuka:"Não sei direito..." Disse ela olhando-o caminhar.  
Hikari:"Mas isso já é demais, não são permitidos piercings nessa escola e"  
Asuka:"Acho que ele não se importa com isso" Disse interrompendo.  
Hikari:"Mas..." Foi interrompida novamente.  
Asuka:"Olha, imagina você perder toda a sua vida de uma hora para a outra, imagina você lembrar que perdeu toda a sua família, isso é algo terrivel, ele lembrou disso, como você se sentiria se você não lembrasse de nada, se não tivesse ninguém, e de repente lembrar que perdeu tudo?" Perguntou meio que ameaçadoramente para a representante. Todos se calaram, Hokari ficou sem jeito e ficou vermelha de vergonha.  
Hikari:"Como é que eu ia saber"  
Asuka:"Você não tinha como saber, mas nã precisava ser assim também" Disse meio vagamente.  
Tohji:"Eu vo lá ver como ele esta" Disse saindo, Aida foi junto sem dizer nada. As duas garotas ficaram uma do lado da outra, sem dizer nada, por algum tempo. Então Sohryu começou a chorar, a amiga entendia sua aflição como afeto, preocupação, sabia que Shinji mexia com ela, pelo jeito, ESSE mexia ainda mais. Ficaram lá até o inicio das aulas. Durante as aulas tudo certo, agora Alexei sentava-se ao lado de Rei, esta parecia gostar, mas continuava a olhar pela janela, como sempre. No intervalo ouve um pequeno incidente, Kensuke foi flagrado por Asuka e Hikari filmando o vestiário feminino, este correu até Yuri que conversava amenidades com Tohji, ayanami estava sentada perto, acompanhando a conversa.  
Asuka:"Vai chamar ajuda seu safado!" Gritou a alemã de longe.  
Tohji:"Te pegaram então?" Perguntou rindo.  
Hikari:"Quer dizer que o sabia disso Senhor Suzuhara"  
Tohji:"Não, quer dizer, err..." Gaguejava o rapaz, Alexei ria.  
Asuka:"Vocês vão pagar, a diretora vai ficar sabendo" Disse ameaçadoramente.  
Alex:"Perai, não precisa faze isso, eles podem ser expulsos" Disse se manifestando.  
Asuka:"Eles merecem, e você também, esta defendendo-os" Disse com o dedo na cara do garoto, e ao vê-lo olhar para seu dedo o retirou.  
Alex:"Não estou defendendo-os, eles merecem ser castigados sim, mas não assim, e antes de tudo, o que foi que eles fizeram?" Perguntou perdido.  
Hikari:"Esse Quatro-Olhos estava filmando o vestiário feminino" Disse apontando para o jovem que se escondia atrás de Alexei.  
Alex:"Hum, me da a filmadora Kensuke" Disse seriamente.  
Kensuke:"Pra que?" Perguntou com medo.  
Alex:"Apenas me de ela" Disse ofensivamente.  
Kensuke:"Tudo bem" Disse entregando-a para o amigo.  
Alex:"Eu já o vi com ela filmando de tudo, você parece bem ligado a ela, que tal sua punição ser ficar sem ela uma semana?" Disse rindo, tirando a fita.  
Kensuke:'Não!" Gritou desesperadamente.  
Alex:"Ou isso ou a diretoria, dai é expulsão" Falou sorrindo, as garotas começaram a rir do desespero de Aida.  
Kensuke:"Mas, mas, mas... ahhh... tudo bem" Disse entregando-se a punição.  
Alex:"Vocês ficam com a fita" Disse jogando a fita que retirara da filmadora.  
Hikari:"Justo, mas, e quanto ao outro?" Disse virando para Tohji, que ria também, ficando sério de repente.  
Alex:"Fiquei sabendo que você faz o almoço pra ele" Comentou.  
Hikari:"Isso, mas o que tem haver?" Perguntou curiosa.  
Alex:"Se é assim, ele deve ter um dia bem fácil, que tal dificultarmos um pouco? duas semanas sem almoço pro Suzuhara" Disse sorrindo.  
Hikari:"Gostei" Disse rindo.  
Asuka:"Tudo bem, vai ficar por isso, mas se você filmar de novo o vestiário feminino você vai pagar muito caro" Disse falando com Kensuke, que não parava de olhar pra filmadora na mão de Yuri.  
Hikari:"E como vamos saber que você não vai devolver a câmera pra ele?" Indagou.  
Alex:"Eu digo que não vou devolver, e se Yuri fala que vai fazer algo, ele faz" Disse seriamente.  
Tohji:"Quem é Yuri"  
Alex:"Sou eu..." Comentou com a cara de '¬¬.  
Asuka:"Bom, tudo bem, eu acredito, vamos?" Perguntou para a amiga.  
Hikari:"Vamos" disse saindo, Kensuke as viu quebrando a fita e botando no lixo, em seus olhos se formaram lagrimas.  
Alex:'Não se preocupa, é só uma semana, depois você volta a filmar o que você quiser" Disse sorrindo. "Bom, eu to indo pra sala" Disse saindo, Ayanami que apenas acompanhara tudo o seguiu.  
Tohji:"Que amigo esse, me deixou sem o almoço da Hikari por uma semana" Comentou com raiva.  
Kensuke:"É, mas se não fosse ele poderíamos estar expulsos a uma hora dessas" comentou Tohji:"É, mas ele exagerou" Disse fechando o punho.  
Kensuke:"ele, foi justo, acredito eu" Disse sentando-se no chão.  
Tohji:"É, só espero que a Hikari não fique com raiva de mim" Comentou sentando-se ao lado do amigo.  
Kensuke:"Não se preocupa, ela gosta de você, agora vamos, ja vai dar o sinal"  
Tohji:"Verdade" E Assim os dois se levantaram e saíram. no meio da aula a diretora entrou na sala acompanhada de Misato, Chamando as Três Crianças por causa de uma emergência. Antes de sair Alexei parara na frente da mesa de Hokari e falara:  
Alex:"Cuida disso" Disse estendendo a filmadora. "Não posso deixar com nenhum deles e não vou levar junto" Falou seriamente, a garota a pegou e sorriu, e assim saíram do colégio, no carro o rapaz interrogou.  
Alex:"O que aconteceu? Por que a pressa?" Indagou.  
Misato:"É um Angel" Disse Ligando o carro e saindo o mais rápido possível.  
Narrador:"Um Angel ataca Tókio, será Alexei capaz de defende-la? Será que A Unidade 01 o aceitará? Será que pen² estará mesmo curado da pneumonia? Onde Tohji arranjara almoço nessas próximas duas semanas? Ninguém sabe, somente o autor... hehehe 

N/A:Agora sim a historia esta caminhando pra frente, e as atualizações estão vindo, agora eu fui demitido e soh tenho aula em maio (Greve de universidade eh mt boa!), então tudo começara a ser escrito mt mais rapido, se preparem, novas historias e atualizações, e se perceberem erros d ortografia vão toma no cu, pq eu naum sou pago pra escreve certinho, mesmo assim, vlw a compreensão 05/03/2006 


	4. Chapter 4

Abalando Estruturas

Alex:"O que aconteceu? Por que a pressa?" Indagou.  
Misato:"É um Angel" Disse Ligando o carro e saindo o mais rápido possível.  
Asuka:"Um Angel?" Disse empurrando Ayanami.  
Misato:"Foi isso que eu disse"  
Asuka:"Mas não deram o alerta de emergência" Disse Misato:"Ele esta a uma distancia segura, se ele se aproximar mais ai sim nos daremos o alerta" Falou fazendo uma curva brusca, fazendo com que o jovem ao seu lado se segurasse, e que Rei caísse sobre Sohryu.  
Asuka:"Cuidado ai!" Gritou indignada.  
Misato:"Não temos tempo" disse, e assim foram até a NERV, la chegando ja estava tudo preparado, os garotos colocaram os uniformes de batalha e se dirigiram para o centro de comando.  
Alex:"Dra.!" Gritou ao ver Akagi, essa ficou vermelha e acenou, enquanto se aproximava.  
Ritsuko:"bom, não podemos lançá-los agora" Falou.  
Asuka:"por que não?" Perguntou.  
Ritsuko:"o Exercito esta tentando detê-lo" Disse sarcasticamente, o rapaz não entendia nada.  
Misato:"podemos prepará-los pelo menos?" perguntou.  
Gendou:"Devem" Falou quando entrou no centro de controle.  
Misato:"Sim senhor" Disse fazendo continência.  
Gendou:"Vocês devem detÊ-lo" disse se dirigindo a todos, e depois virou para o rapaz. "Você já leu aquilo?" Indagou, deixando todos curiosos.  
Alex:"To lendo, quando terminar lhe aviso" disse seriamente.  
Gendou:"Não tenho pressa" Disse se retirando, cada um foi colocado em seu respectivo EVA, e depois de algum tempo no radio se fez ouvir a voz de Akagi:  
Ritsuko:"Vocês serão lançados, Natzi, fique na retaguarda, Asuka, você ataca, e Ayanami, você da apoio a Asuka" disse seriamente.  
Asuka:"Certo"  
Rei:"Certo"  
Alex:"Vamo vê o que que rola" disse antes de ser lançado, a pressão a qual era submetido no entry-plug era enorme, mas ao terminar ele exclamou:  
Alex:"Doidera! Quero fazer de novo!" Falou, todos no centro de comando se olharam.  
Ritsuko:"Ele entrara no seu campo de visão em 5 segundos, se preparem para a batalha" Disse, Yuri estava estranhando tudo. Quando terminou os exatos 5 segundos apareceu o anjo, uma forma humanóide, era roxo e vermelho.  
Alex:"Asuka! ele combina com você, por que não chama ele pra sair e fica tudo na paz?" Perguntou rindo, todos no centro de controle riram, mesmo não querendo, a garota ficou furiosa.  
Asuka:"isso não é hora pra brincadeira" Gritou.  
Alex:"Calma, olha, ele ta chegando perto" Disse, seu consciente fez o braço do EVA levantar e apontar na direção do Angel. Ele pensou 'Eu só preciso pensar que essa coisa faz o que eu quiser, interessante'  
Ritsuko:"os rifles" Disse no radio, e os rifles surgiram do lado de cada um dos EVAs, cada um pegou o seu.  
Ritsuko:"Atirem" E Assim as unidades 00 e 02 dispararam, a 01 ficou com o rifle parado.  
Misato:"por que não atira?" indagou no radio.  
Alex:"Nenhum tiro direto vai danificá-lo" disse. e Assim o seu EVA se ajoelhou e levantou o rifle, e então disparou no solo, alguns metros a frente do angel, criando uma imensa cratera, o Angel ao dar outro passo perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu.  
Alex:"Nenhum tiro vai fazer diferença, que tal um corpo-a-corpo?" Perguntou soltando o rifle.  
Ritsuko:"Sim, mas você não tem experiência" Gritou no radio.  
Alex:"Pelo o que me contaram cada Angel é diferente, ninguém tem experiência contra esse, eu vou lá" Disse começando a correr, o Angel já se levantara, e preparava-se para disparar um raio contra a unidade 01.  
Alex:"Garotas, saiam dai, quando eu desviar o raio passara e ira direto em vocês" Disse no radio, as unidades 00 e 02 se deslocaram mais para os lados, e quando o feixe foi disparado a unidade 01 se apoiara num prédio e pulara, o raio destruiu o cordão umbilical do EVA de Yuri, este ao cair na rua paralela disse no radio:  
Alex:"Aquele cabo, o que era"  
Ritsuko:"Sua fonte de energia"  
Alex:"E Quanto tempo eu tenho até que eu fique sem?" Perguntou.  
Ritsuko:"Tem um mostrador na sua tela"  
Alex:"hum, é o suficiente, deixem comigo" disse pulando sobre um prédio e começou a correr as duas quadras restantes sobre os prédios, e ao estar numa distancia de uns 50 metros do Angel ele saltara novamente, agora sobre o Angel.  
Misato:"Ele vai morrer dessa maneira" Comentou.  
Ritsuko:"Acho que ele vai acabar com o Angel, com esse guri é tudo capaz" Disse olhando o monitor, Katsuragi a olhou de canto, depois voltou a olhar o monitor. No Campo de batalha a unidade 01 estava desferindo inúmeros Socos sobre o Angel, este cambaleava, o que parecia ser sua cabeça estava completamente danificada pelo ataque, então o Angel revidou lançando o EVA de Yuri longe.  
Asuka:"Eu ajudo!" disse correndo na direção do Angel, este virara para ela, pronto para disparar.  
Alex:"Não!" Disse pulando sobre o Angel, fazendo com que o Feixe fosse lançado para o céu, e os dois monstros caíram.  
Alex:"eu falei para vocês ficarem de fora!' Gritou no radio.  
Asuka:"Mas eu quero ajudar!" Gritou com raiva.  
Alex:"Não quero lutar preocupado com você, fique longe!" Disse começando a golpear o Angel novamente, então ele com a perna do EVA fez o monstro alienígena cair sobre um prédio, este estava se levantado quando um soco de proporções inimagináveis fez com que o Angel caísse definitivamente, o braço da Unidade 01 estava muito danificado, mas a missão estava cumprida, ao voltarem a base o rapaz ao avistar Ritsuko falara:  
Alex:"Eu sinto muito, eu destruí o seu robô" disse triste.  
Ritsuko:"Você destruiu o Angel, isso é o que importa, e foi so o braço que ficou danificado, você que não viu quando dois EVAs entraram num vulcão, aquilo sim que detonou eles, duas semanas de trabalho, isso dai vai ser só uns 3, 4 dias" Disse sorrindo.  
Alex:"Mesmo assim, eu peço desculpas" disse triste.  
Ritsuko:"ja disse, não se preocupe, agora, vão descansar, vocês merecem" Comentou.  
Alex:"olha, eu queria chamar Você, a Maya, e o figurão pra um jantar la na casa da Misato, o que vocês acham?" Perguntou sorrindo.  
Ritsuko:"O Gendou não vai" Comentou rindo, a Misato deu um olhar 'eu não disse?' pro jovem.  
Alex:"Diz pra ele que eu que chamei, ele vai sim" Disse confiante.  
Misato:"Ta, então vamos" disse saindo, o rapaz acenou para a Dra. e para Maya que o olhava de longe, esta ficou vermelha com o aceno. Durante o caminho nenhum assunto, ao pararem no apartamento de Ayanami, Rei deu uma olhada para o rapaz, e esse riu.  
Alex:"Vou ficar aqui também" Disse ainda rindo.  
Misato:"por que?" indagou curiosa.  
Alex:"Uma promessa"  
Asuka:"Que promessa?" Perguntou chegando perto do rapaz.  
Rei:"A promessa é pra mim, não pra você" disse brava a garota de cabelos azuis.  
Asuka:"Não precisa falar assim também" Disse indignada.  
Alex:"Você também não precisava se intrometer" Disse saindo do carro, levantando o banco.  
Misato:"Você tem a chave do apartamento?" Indagou se inclinando para ver o jovem.  
Alex:"Não se preocupe com isso, eu me viro, mas acho que hoje eu não durmo lá" Disse estendendo a mão para Rei, que descia do carro.  
Misato:"E vai dormir onde então?" Perguntou, ela e Sohryu olhavam o rapaz, esperando uma resposta.  
Alex:"Nem sei se hoje eu durmo, mas eu me garanto, podem ir sem se preocupar" Disse fechando a porta.  
Misato:"Mas..." Antes que pudesse continuar o rapaz a interrompera.  
Alex:"amanha é sábado, e sábado não tem aula, então tudo certo, mas antes de vocês irem eu preciso pedir uma coisa" Ele parou e respirou fundo. "Asuka, liga praqueles guri que tem la do colégio, o Kensuke e o Tohji, e chama a tua amiguinha também pro jantar de amanhã, e diga que não aceito um não, e era só isso, Tchauzinho pra vocês duas, 'bejo' ruiva, e outro pra você Aphrodite" Disse sorrindo, depois saiu caminhando junto com a garota de cabelos azuis, seu braço direito sobre seu ombro, falava algo inaudível, por causa da distancia e do volume da voz do rapaz. Katsuragi e Sohryu tiveram o resto do dia calmo até, claro, ja estava quase de noite quando chegaram em casa, mas o tempo que tiveram foi tranquilo. No apartamento de Ayanami o rapaz interrogava a garota.  
Alex:"Por que você é tão quieta?" indagou enquanto entrava no apartamento.  
Rei:"Bom... Sei la... Não tenho muito o que falar" Disse meio vagamente.  
Alex:"Talvez se você conversasse mais você tivesse mais o que falar" disse fechando a porta com o pe.  
Rei:"Talvez..." Disse indo até o que seria a sala, havia um sofá, uma mesa e só.  
Alex:"Você vive com pouco" Disse dando uma olhada.  
Rei:"Eu não vejo utilidade pras outras coisas" Comentou sentando-se no sofá.  
Alex:"Você gostaria de conversar mais com os outros? Em ter algo sobre o que conversar?" Indagou sentando-se ao lado dela.  
Rei:"Claro... Por que não gostaria?" perguntou olhando para o chão.  
Alex:"Comece a ler livros, ouvir musica, ver TV, procure assuntos sobre os quais conversar, porque ninguém vai te dar de bandeja isso, se você quer amigos, você deve correr atrás deles, deve fazer com que eles gostem de você, cada um tem seu jeito, tem que fazer com que seu jeito seja aceito, sabe, você olhando pela janela fica linda, mas você nunca disse o que você vê pela janela" Comentou o rapaz.  
Rei:"Como assim o que eu vejo?" Indagou curiosa, virando-se para o jovem ao seu lado.  
Alex:"Uma pessoa olhando pela janela pode ver o céu, outra as nuvens, outra uma arvore, outra apenas vê o vidro da janela, não ligando para o que vê, sabe, se você não dividir suas experiências com alguém, ninguém vai entender como você age" Disse olhando os olhos vermelhos da garota.  
Rei:"Mas, ninguém me entende, como é que eu vou conversar com alguém se quando falo algo todos me olham surpresos?" perguntou tristemente.  
Alex:"Comece aos poucos, nada pode ser feito de uma hora para outra"  
Rei:"Mas aqueles olhares me inibem a continuar" Disse virando o rosto, fechando os olhos.  
Alex:"Converse comigo na frente dos outros, não ligue para eles" Disse sorrindo.  
Rei:"Mas eu ligo pra eles, esse é o problema" Disse com os olhos marejados.  
Alex:"Bom, dai se você liga mesmo para eles, pense, eles poderiam ser mais felizes se tivessem você como amiga, tente superar a si mesma, para o bem de vocês todos" disse olhando-a, ela não disse nada, o jovem se levantou, então continuou: "E por que logo comigo você começou a falar hein?" Perguntou de costas para a garota.  
Rei:"Você foi a primeira pessoa a me elogiar, de verdade" Disse enxugando as lagrimas, então completou: "E eu achei você bonitinho" disse rindo.  
Alex:"Me achou bonitinho?" Se virou com os olhos bem abertos.  
Rei:"Sim... o que!" disse se levantando e indo em direção ao rapaz.  
Alex:"Que foi?" Disse espantado pela feição da garota.  
Rei:"Seus olhos..." disse chegando bem perto do rapaz.  
Alex:"o que tem eles?" Perguntou num tom preocupado.  
Rei:"Estão amarelos!" Exclamou.  
Alex:"Não... não pode ser.. Você deve estar enganada" Disse saindo de perto da garota.  
Rei:"Tenho certeza... Mas, o que esta acontecendo, me diga" Falou a garota chegando perto do rapaz.  
Alex:"Nada muito grave" Disse num tom falso, se afastando da garota.  
Rei:"Bom, se não é grave então não temos motivos para ficar preocupados, não é?" Perguntou receosa.  
Alex:"Exatamente..." Disse vagamente, mas depois virou para a garota e continuou: "Bom, vamos ao que interessa" Disse sorrindo.  
Rei:"É, vamos!" Exclamou alegre.  
Alex:"Eu só não entendi uma coisa" Perguntou sentando-se novamente.  
Rei:"o que?" disse parando na frente do garoto.  
Alex:"Você ja é linda, por que quer minha ajuda pra mudar o visual?" Indagou curioso.  
Rei:"eu nunca soube ao certo o que vestir... Quando vi você vestido daquele jeito... Sei lá, você fico mais bonitinho ainda..." Comentou encabulada.  
Alex:"Se continuar assim eu gamo" disse rindo, a garota deu uma risadinha, mas continuou vermelha. "E você gostou do meu estilo, dai pediu minha ajuda, não é?" Perguntou parando de rir.  
Rei:"Isso" Respondeu timidamente.  
Alex:"Bom... Devemos fazer compras então" Comentou levantando-se.  
Rei:"Bom, eu tenho algum dinheiro e"  
Alex:"Deixa disso!" Interrompeu. "Eu pago, ou melhor... O figurão paga"  
Rei:"o.. Gendou?" Indagou receosa.  
Alex:"Esse dai" Disse sorrindo. "Vamos pro shopping" Disse pegando-a pelo braço e puxando-a para fora do apartamento. como ela morava perto do shopping foram a pé mesmo. Lá ficaram até umas onze e meia da noite, ficariam mais, mas as lojas ja começavam a fechar. Ao chegarem no apartamento de Ayanami varias sacolas foram ao chão quando a porta se fechou.  
Rei:"Nossa, to cansada" Disse deixando-se cair no sofá.  
Alex:"Pelo menos agora você tem o que vestir" Disse sentando-se ao lado da garota.  
Rei:"To faminta"  
Alex:"Depois do que nós andamos qualquer um estaria, melhor pedirmos alguma coisa"  
Rei:"Eu posso fazer algo... Não precisa gastar dinheiro" Comentou virando o rosto para olhar o rapaz.  
Alex:"Acabo de dizer que ta cansada e ta se oferecendo pra fazer alguma coisa? Sei que você esta sendo gentil, mas não, e alem do mais, o dinheiro é da NERV, e ela tem o bastante" Disse se levantando. "Posso usar o telefone?" perguntou enquanto esticava os braços.  
Rei:"Claro, ali" Disse apontando pra uma pequena estante onde ficava o telefone. O rapaz foi até lá, puxou a carteira que recebera de Ikari e ligou pro numero impresso num cartão, depois de alguma conversa ele desligara o telefone e voltara para perto da garota.  
Alex:"Daqui a vinte minutos chega a comida, que tal você ir trocar de roupa?" Perguntou sorrindo.  
Rei:"Por que?" Indagou estranhando o pedido de Yuri.  
Alex:"Pra ver como é que fica fora da loja, porque, dentro de loja tudo fica legal, vai lá e escolhe uma roupa que eu digo como ficou" Disse estendendo a mão para a garota, para que esta se levantasse. Ela pegou as sacolas e foi para o quarto, o garoto encostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos, deixou a mente vagar, só voltou a si quando ouviu o som de passos no corredor, era o entregador. Foi até a porta e a abriu antes que o jovem que entregava a comida pudesse tocar a campainha.  
Alex:"Valeu pela entrega meu amigo, aqui, tome" Disse estendendo varias notas para o jovem.  
Entregador:"mas senhor, isso daqui é dinheiro de mais" Comentou olhando, querendo estender o troco para Yuri.  
Alex:"Eu sei, fique com o troco, você veio rápido até aqui, agora vá" Disse sorrindo para o jovem, devia ter uns 13 anos, o menino saiu correndo escadas abaixo, feliz pelo dinheiro que ganhara. Yuri olhou no relógio, já passava da meia noite e 15, ele olhou para a porta do quarto de Ayanami, refletiu um pouco e deu uma risada, e saiu balançando a cabeça, foi até a cozinha do apartamento e pegou dois pratos, talheres e uma toalha e arrumou a mesa. Voltou a sentar-se no sofá, então depois de mais uns 5 minutos Ayanami saiu do quarto, seu perfume era sentido de longe, a garota vestia um vestido longuete preto aberto do lado, botas pretas, e seu cabelo parecia estar molhado, efeito de um creme qualquer.  
Alex:"Não vou dizer que você esta bonitinha porque seria pouco" Comentou levantando-se.  
Rei:"obrigada" Agradeceu timidamente, já vermelha pelo elogio.  
Alex:"Bom, como eu sabia que você ia ficar linda pedi uma comida especial" Disse chegando perto dela.  
Rei:"Especial?" indagou dando o braço ao rapaz.  
Alex:"Sim, frango xadrez, massa, peixe frito e vinho" comentou acompanhando-a até a mesa.  
Rei:"Cardapio meio diversificado" comentou olhando a mesa, ja pronta, onde varias travessas continham o jantar do qual o rapaz falava.  
Alex:"Sim, mas delicioso" comentou puxando a cadeira para que a garota sentasse.  
Rei:"Você disse vinho?" Perguntou procurando uma garrafa.  
Alex:"Sim, eu coloquei na geladeira, porque ninguém merece beber vinho quente, perai, já volto" disse indo até a cozinha, a garota contemplava a mesa, depois de uns momentos Yuri voltou com a garrafa.  
Rei:"Nossa, me lembrei daquelas suas caipirinha, fiquei com uma dor de cabeça ontem de manhã" comentou com o rapaz.  
Alex:"todas vocês ficaram,garanto" Disse sentando-se.  
Rei:"Você bebeu bem mais que nós três juntas, você devia estar totalmente acabado ontem de manhã"  
Alex:"Tudo esta na mente das pessoas, uma coisa que me mudou foi saber que todo dano físico começa com um dano psicológico, tente manter sua mente sã e seu corpo ficará são" Disse servindo-se de vinho.  
Rei:"Entendo" Disse pensativa.  
Alex:"Vamos ao jantar" disse servindo-se com um pouco de frango xadrez, a garota sorriu e serviu-se também, quando terminaram o jantar ja passava da uma da manha, os dois arrumaram tudo, Alexei sentou-se no sofá, ao seu lado Ayanami.  
Alex:"Eu vou embora, esta ficando tarde e você precisa dormir" Comentou levantando-se.  
Rei:"E você vai dormir aonde?" perguntou imitando Yuri.  
Alex:"Eu nem sei se vou dormir, vou dar uma volta, depois eu vejo o que vou fazer"  
Rei:"não quer dormir aqui?" Perguntou vermelha pela proposta.  
Alex:"Nem! Você é uma garota de respeito, imagina o que vão falar se um vagabundo inútil com uma aparência que nem a minha for visto dormindo aqui, sua reputação vai pro saco, e alem do mais, não quero incomodá-la" Disse sorrindo.  
Rei:"mas você não incomoda" Comentou ainda vermelha.  
Alex:"Pode ate ser, mas eu quero mesmo dar uma volta" Disse se dirigindo a porta.  
Rei:"Então, a única coisa que eu posso pedir é para ter cuidado" Disse indo até Yuri.  
Alex:"Não se preocupe, eu me garanto em qualquer problema, bom, até amanha, ou melhor, até hoje mais tarde, porque você deve ir ao jantar que vou dar la na Misato" comentou abrindo a porta.  
Rei:"Irei com certeza" comentou se apoiando na porta já aberta.  
Alex:"Bom, te vejo lá, agora tchau!" Falou indo para as escadas.  
Rei:"Tchau" Respondeu educadamente.  
Alex:"Bejo!" Gritou já descendo as escadas, a garota enrubesceu.  
Yuri Alexei Dorlov caminhou durante três horas antes de decidir voltar ao apartamento de Katsuragi, la chegando ele olhou no relógio, quatro e meia da manha, decidiu não acordar ninguém, e com uns arames que tinha no bolso invadiu o apartamento. Lá foi até a cozinha, tomou um pouco de água e sentou-se a mesa, deixou novamente seus pensamentos vagarem, tentava lembrar-se de algo, não conseguia. Não sabia porque, mas seus olhos estarem amarelos não lhe trazia uma boa sensação. Quando a Major acordou o encontrou sentado no sofá, ela estava de baby-doll.  
Alex:"Nossa, se você sempre acorda com essa roupa num vo durmi mais!" Exclamou, ela ficou vermelha, ele riu.  
Misato:"como é que você entrou?" Perguntou olhando pra porta.  
Alex:"Eu falei que dava um jeito, bom, agora eu vou dormir" disse antes de bocejar. "Vou ter uma noite bem longa, de novo" comentou indo até a porta do seu quarto, mas parou e virou para Katsuragi:"olha, liga pra esse numero" disse estendendo um cartão com um numero anotado. "fala pra Mayu que o Natzi chamou ela pra um jantar hoje a noite, mas liga mais tarde, é claro, diga que eu estava meio indisposto, ou até mesmo ocupado, por isso não fui eu que liguei, obrigado" E entrou no quarto semexplicar nada para Misato.  
Narrador:"Será que a festa vai bombá? Será que a Major continuará de baby-doll? Será que Gendou aparecerá? Ninguém sabe, somente o autor... hehehe 

N/A:Olha, ficou bem longa essa cena com a Ayanami, sei, entediante até, mas eu precisava dela como uma personagem ativa,e sem esse desabafo dela não tinha como. Bom, a festa ocupará todo um capitulo, sera o proximo, é obvio, bom, sei que to escrevendo rapido, mas sei la, tipo, hoje eu terminei esse capitulo de manha, a tarde vo fik toda na praia, tipo, a festa ja poderia existir, mas to sem animo, e olhar o pessoal na praia mole sempre traz inspiração, principalmente qd tem umas mina gostosa tomando banho de sol, ehehe, se cuidem pessoal, qro continuar com o meu publico, vlw consideração. 07/03/2006 


	5. Chapter 5

Uma Festa Começa

Yuri acordou perto das quatro da tarde, colocou uma bermuda e saiu do quarto sem camisa mesmo, foi para a cozinha onde comeu umas bolachas que lá haviam, tomou um pouco de água, e foi para a sala, lá sentou-se no sofá.  
Alex:"onde estão aquelas duas?" Falou olhando pra todos os lados, procurando resquícios delas. Ficou lá sozinho, pensando no que faria no jantar, mas depois de uns 15 minutos ouviu ruídos na porta, e de repente, com um empurrão ela se abriu, e Pen² entrou no apartamento correndo, seguido de Asuka e misato, que tentavam pega-lo, numa brincadeira, elas riam.  
Alex:"Um pingüim!" Exclamou ao vê-lo.  
Misato:"Ah é! Você não conhece o Pen-Pen" Falou parando de tentar pega-lo.  
Alex:"Pen-Pen? Isso é nome pra pingüim?" Indagou olhando o animal que parara a sua frente.  
Misato:"Bom, é o nome dele... Mas, o que afinal ele ta fazendo?" Perguntou se aproximando, Pen² estava cheirando o rapaz, estranhando-o, depois ele se afastou novamente, olhou Alexei da cabeça aos pés, parecia abalizá-lo, e do nada ele pulara em cima do jovem se esfregando, Alex não sabia o que fazer.  
Misato:"Ele nunca foi de pedir carinho... À ninguém" Comentou se aproximando, estranhando Pen².  
Alex:"Olha só! Eu acho que ele gostou de mim" disse passando a mão na cabeça do animal.  
Asuka:"Esse bicho vai com qualquer trouxa" Comentou esnobemente.  
Alex:"Por isso que ele vai com você?" Perguntou sorrindo, Katsuragi riu e Asuka Ficou vermelha de raiva.  
Misato:"Alex, a Mayu disse que vai chegar 9, 9 e meia" Comentou sentando-se ao lado do rapaz, acariciando Pen² também.  
Asuka:"Mayu? A Diretora do colégio?" Indagou curiosa.  
Alex:"É! Eu convidei ela pro jantar de hoje" Disse colocando o pingüim que estava em seu colo de lado e se levantando.  
Asuka:"Bom, eu convidei os seus amigos e a Hikari também" falou meio brava.  
Alex:"Liga de novo e fala pra vim todo mundo bem vestido, quero uma festa linda!" Falou abrindo os braços. "Quero vocês duas lindas também! Embora nada precise ser feito para isso" Falou sorrindo, elas enrubesceram. "Bom, quero que vocês me deixem a sós depois, pra eu poder arrumar, a festa começara as 9, mas o pessoal deve chegar lá pelas 8 e meia, então, as cinco vocês saem e vão dar uma volta, eu arrumarei tudo aqui, tenho tudo que preciso pra deixar o local preparado" Falou indo até a janela, a mesma de duas noites atrás.  
Misato:"Você vai arrumar tudo sozinho"  
Alex:"Claro" Falou olhando pela janela, só se via prédios e o céu estava nublado, nada tinha para se ver dali naquele dia.  
Misato:"E o que você quer que nós façamos o resto do dia?" Indagou curiosa.  
Alex:"Bom, eu quero que vocês busquem a Ruby, e que passem no mercado e comprem umas coisinhas pra mim, depois vocês se arrumam e a festa começa" disse ainda olhando pela janela.  
Asuka:"E por que você não faz isso?" Perguntou esnobe novamente.  
Alex:"Porque eu vo ta arrumando isso daqui, e vocês, que eu sabia, não tem nenhum compromisso, e eu estou pedindo, se não quiserem atender-me tudo bem, eu me viro" Falou sem se virar, apoiara a cabeça na janela de novo.  
Misato:"Bom, e quanto a comida? quem vai fazer?" Indagou levantando-se.  
Alex:"Eu vou. Bom, quatro e meia, é bom vocês mudarem de roupa se vão sair, eu já vou começar a arrumar tudo" Disse indo até a porta do seu quarto, depois virou-se para as duas e perguntou: "Vocês se importam de eu andar sem camisa?" indagou depois de perceber que elas estranharam ele daquele jeito.  
Misato:"Bom... Eu não me importo, mas até eu me acostumar vai demorar um pouco" Falou timidamente.  
Asuka:"Claro que me importo! Você assim é pura exibicionismo, e também é muita falta de vergonha"  
Alex:"Melhor ser um sem vergonha que nem eu do que ter vergonha que nem você, que ficai ai se segurando pra não dizer que gostou de me ver sem camisa" Falou provocando a garota.  
Asuka:"Como ousa!" Falou pegando uma garrafa e jogando no garoto, este a pegara no ar.  
Alex:"Você podia ter me machucado sabia!" Gritou ameaçadoramente.  
Asuka:"como eu queria que tivesse!" Gritou respondendo.  
Misato:"Ta bom! Já chega! Acabou! Asuka, Vai pro quarto se arrumar que nós vamos sair" Falou impedindo que eles começassem uma briga ali.  
Alex:"Eu acho que quando sair do quarto vocês já terão ido, então até mais tarde" Falou entrando pela porta do seu quarto, embora tivesse deixado a placa com o nome 'Shinji Ikari' nela. O quarto ainda estava em 'reforma' como dizia. O laptop sobre a cama o deixava com vontade de se deitar, mas abominou a idéia, já que queria tudo arrumado. Depois de uns 15 minutos pegando as sacolas que trouxera da sua primeira visita ao shopping ouviu ruídos, Yuri realizou que eram as duas saindo, se sentiu aliviado, gostava daquela alemã, mas ela era muito chata, na verdade, em seus pensamentos, a denominava 'aborrecimento ambulante'. Saíra do quarto quando já eram 5 horas, o apartamento era uma bagunça, aquelas mulheres eram desorganizadas de mais, e pelo o que ouvira, o rapaz com nome de Shinji era como um empregado naquela casa, cozinhava, limpava e arrumava tudo. Sentia pena dele. antes de sair do quarto viu na estante as folhas de Gendou lhe dera, um mistério o motivo pelo qual ele ganhara as folhas, mas ele não tinha tempo para elas, tinha algo mais importante, o jantar. Ele ficara sozinho em casa com Pen², este ficava sempre em seu caminho, sempre que o pingüim achava um lugar pra ficar Yuri ia lá, pois quando Pen se sentou no sofá Alexei tirou o sofá do lugar, quando foi pra cozinha o jovem foi já preparar parte do jantar, quando foi pro banheiro, Alexei foi tirar as calcinhas, soutians e outras coisas que pudessem prejudicar sua festa. Quando deu 7 e 45 da noite já estava quase tudo preparado, só faltava terminar o rango e instalar o som. As garotas chegara quando o som estava sendo testado.  
Alex:"Alo! Alo! Teste! Teste! Um, Dois, Três!" Disse no microfone.  
Asuka:"Que merda é essa!" Gritou na porta ao ouvir Yuri testando o microfone.  
Alex:"To testando o microfone, embora não acredite que vá usá-lo, baixei umas musicas no computador e já ta tudo pronto" comentou desligando o som.  
Misato:"Trouxemos o que estava na lista, mas foi difícil conseguir algumas coisas" Falou entregando algumas sacolas a Alexei.  
Alex:"Oh! Valeu mesmo. Bom... Agora só falta terminar a comida" Disse indo para a cozinha.  
Misato:"Onde esta Pen-Pen?" Perguntou olhando pela sala.  
Alex:"Entrou no seu quarto! Depois de me atrapalhar um monte ele decidiu ir pra lá!" Gritou da cozinha.  
Asuka:"Eu vou tomar um banho" Falou indo pro quarto, depois foi até o banheiro, Katsuragi foi até o quarto e ainda não saíra, depois de uns 2 minutos a porta do banheiro se abriu e uma Alemã Furiosa se dirigiu até a cozinha.  
Asuka:"COMO OUSA PEGAR AS MINHAS CALCINHAS! PENSO QUE EU NÃO REPARARIA!" Gritou Ao entrar pela porta, assustando Yuri de primeiro instante.  
Alex:"Não precisa grita! Eu não peguei nada, ta tudo no teu quarto" Falou voltando a descascar as cebolas sobre o balcão.  
Asuka:"No meu quarto! Por que você colocou lá!" perguntou ainda gritando, mas agora um pouco mais baixo.  
Alex:"Porque vai que alguém durante a festa entra lá e vê as suas calcinhas, você, eu e todo mundo íamos ficar envergonhados e a festa ia acaba" Falou sem olhar para a garota, ela parou e pensou um pouco antes de gritar de novo.  
Asuka:"Mesmo assim! Podia ter falado que EU tirava! A final elas são MINHAS!" Gritou mais por teimosia do que por vontade.  
Alex:"Tudo bem, eu peço desculpas" Disse ainda sem olhá-la.  
Asuka:"Olha pra mim quando falo com você!" Gritou indignada pela atitude do rapaz.  
Alex:"Num dá..." Disse parando de descascar a cebola.  
Asuka:"por que"  
Alex:"porque você ta só de toalha, ta legal" disse virando-se de costas pra garota, ela então percebera que estivera todo aquele tempo so de toalha e nem ligara, e ele a respeitara, não olhando-a.  
Asuka:"Desculpa..." Disse envergonhada saindo da cozinha. Ela tomou banho e depois foi para o quarto, sem falar nada, totalmente pensativa. Misato Tomara o banho logo após ela, e entrara no quarto quando terminara, depois de uns 15 minutos saira, vestida com uma calça preta justa, uma blusa vermelha com um tremendo decote, aparecera na cozinha e olhara no relógio, 8 e 40.  
Misato:"Eles podem chegar a qualquer momento" Comentou.  
Alex:"Eu sei, sorte que o rango ta quase pronto e a mesa ta preparada" Falou mexendo uma panela.  
Misato:"o que foram aqueles gritos agora a pouco?" Indagou chegando perto do rapaz.  
Alex:"Falta de comunicação" Falou colocando uma tampa na enorme panela que estava sobre o fogão.  
Misato:"Entendo... Mas afinal, o que você esta fazendo?" Indagou olhando pra panela a sua frente.  
Alex:"Um ensopado 'A lá Alexei' como dizia a Tania..." Ele parou, olhando pro chão.  
Misato:"Natzi... Quem é Tania?" Perguntou estranhando a atitude do rapaz.  
Alex:"Minha... Noiva... eu lembrei o nome dela" Falou abrindo um enorme sorriso, Katsuragi lembrara que ele falara de uma noiva duas noites atrás.  
Misato:"Essa sua noiva... como ela era?" Perguntou sentando-se na mesa da cozinha.  
Alex:"Devia vê-la, era linda... era não... é linda" Disse enquanto se sentava, um sorriso de felicidade estava estampado no seu rosto. Katsuragi até pensou em continuar a conversa, mas a campainha a deteve.  
Alex:"Deixa que eu atendo" Falou levantando-se rapidamente, já que a Major se apoiara na mesa para se levantar, mas continuou mesmo assim, a casa era sua, e devia receber os convidados.  
Alex:"Vamos ver quem esta atrás da porta numero 1" Falou antes de abrir. Lá estavam Kaji, Makoto, Shigeru, Ritsuko e Maya.  
Alex:"Sejam bem vindos, me desculpem se eu não lembrar o nome de todos" Falou dando espaço para que entrassem, todos se olharam com o comentário.  
Ritsuko:"O Gendou não veio" Falou sendo a ultima a entrar.  
Alex:"Não se preocupe... Se eu conheço ele, ele gosta de uma entrada Majestosa, ele virá, eu sei" Falou depois que fechou a porta com o pé. Após todos os cumprimentos e de colocar os convidados nos sofá e nas almofadas estrategicamente posicionadas pela sala, dando um ar daquelas salas árabes onde só há almofadas para se sentar.  
Misato:"Alex, vai ver o teu sei lá o que que ta no fogo" Falou se virando para o rapaz em pé a sua frente.  
Alex:"I! É mesmo! já volto!" Exclamou saindo desastradamente.  
Ritsuko:"Você chamou ele de Alex?" Perguntou curiosa akagi, atraindo atenção de todos para o assunto.  
Misato:"Sim, pelo o que parece ele lembrou de muitas coisas, e tudo me parece estranho, mas sei que o que ele fala é verdade, sinto no tom que fala"  
Ritsuko:"E qual é o nome dele? Alex?" Indagou.  
Alex:"Não, na verdade é Yuri Alexei Dorlov" Falou saindo da cozinha, ouvira tudo de lá.  
Ritsuko:"Então você é Russo?" Indagou olhando o jovem.  
Alex:"Sim... e não" Falou vagamente.  
Maya:"Sim e não? como assim?" Perguntou a assistente se levantando da almofada.  
Alex:"É que eu sou Russo por causa do nome, mas na verdade nasci na França, mas sei falar várias línguas" Falou se apoiando numa cadeira próxima.  
Kaji:"È Mesmo? Então fala alguma coisa ai pra nós em Russo" Falou em tom de deboche.  
o rapaz parou uns segundos e então pronunciou algo que ninguém entendeu, bom... Quase ninguém, pois Akagi começara a rir.  
Makoto:"o que tem de tão engraçado Dra. Akagi?" perguntou estranhando a atitude dela.  
Ritsuko:"Ele acaba de falar que o cabelo do Kagi parece de uma mulher que não o lava faz um ano" Falou entre risos, todos riram.  
Alex:"A Senhora é boa, entendeu até mesmo a gíria que eu usei... Esteve na Rússia em qual região?" Indagou largando a cadeira e se aproximando do sofá.  
Ritsuko:"Eu estive numa cidade as margens do rio Volga... Não me lembro o nome, sei que tinha a ver com a Segunda Guerra" Terminou a frase se tornando pensativa.  
Alex:"A Antiga cidade de Stalingrad"  
Ritsuko:"Exatamente, só que não sei o nome atual dela" Falou ainda pensativa.  
Alex:"Ninguém da região realmente sabe, mas la não se tem muito o que se ver, deveria ter ido para Minsk, lindo lá, principalmente no inverno" Falou sorrindo para a Dra.  
Maya:"Você falou que nasceu na França, fala francês?" Perguntou voltando-se a sentar.  
Alex:"Sim, minha paixão sempre foi o Francês, mas sabe como é, fazer biquinho não é comigo"  
Maya:"Pode ser..." Ela deu um tempo e depois falou algo em francês, o garoto riu e respondeu, ela falou algo novamente, ele fez uma cara e disse algo seriamente, depois disso os dois riam.  
Maya:"Você realmente é engraçado" Disse rindo, Makoto e Shigeru se sentiam deslocados ali, sem entenderem nada e sem nada para fazer, Kaji estava ainda abalado pelo o que o rapaz disse.  
Alex:"Mas eu não fico bonitinho quando faço bico" Falou, todos olharam para Maya, ela enrubesceu, Alexei ficou envergonhado, com certeza ela dissera aquilo em francês para que ninguém entendesse, mas ele a olhou com um olhar de desculpas, ela assentiu com a cabeça. A Campainha tocou novamente, antes de abrir a porta o rapaz olhou o relógio, 9 e 10, estava cedo ainda. quando abriu a porta deu de cara com seus amigos e também Mayu, que pelo jeito os encontrara no caminho e falava com Hikari, os dois rapazes estavam com uma cara de entediados.  
Kensuke:"Cara, você me paga! Minha vida ta muito chata sem minha câmera" falou entrando.  
Tohji:"Eu to morrendo de fome..." Falou entrando.  
Alex:"É por causa do almoço?" Perguntou com um sorriso, Suzuhara o olhara fulminantemente.  
Mayu:"Natzi-kun!" Falou abraçando-o, o rapaz correspondeu o abraço, Hikari se sentiu meio que 'segurando vela' mas quando o abraço terminou ele se virou para a representante e disse:  
Alex:"Hikari... Você esta linda hoje!" Exclamou olhando-a, e estava mesmo, um vestido vermelho longo, apenas pequenas alças seguravam aquele tecido.  
Hikari:"Ora... o-o-obriga-ga-da"Gaguejou encabulada, Mayu a olhava sorrindo do constrangimento, na verdade sentia inveja da garota.  
Alex:"Vamos, entrem" disse dando espaço, la na sala todos se cumprimentavam, Mayu foi quem teve de ser apresentada, pois nunca havia nem mesmo vista.  
Alex:"Bom, esta é a Mayu Ohara, diretora do meu colégio" Falou apresentando-a, Makoto estava de boca aberta com a beleza de Mayu, usava uma saia preta que lhe cobria os joelhos verde, e uma camisa feminina também verde, porem num tom mais suave, o decote era quase do mesmo tamanho do de Katsuragi. Os cabelos longos estavam amarrados, um loiro mais escuro do que o de akagi, mas brilhante. Depois da chegada dos garotos as conversas criaram rodinhas, Mayu conversava com Akagi e Makoto não parava de olhá-la. Os garotos e Kaji conversavam falando de algum tipo de jogo ou sei la, Maya e Hikari sentaram-se na almofadas e falavam uma coisa ou outra mas na maioria olhavam o resto do pessoal.  
Alex:"Engraçado, to sentindo falta de alguma coisa" Falou para misato que estava ao seu lado.  
Misato:"o que seria?" Falou virando para o rapaz, este abaixou a cabeça e de repente a levantou violentamente e exclamou:  
Alex:"A Ruby!" Falou nervosamente.  
Misato:"Meu Deus! Eu esqueci da Rei! Deixa que eu vo lá..." falou se levantando da cadeira.  
Alex:"Não! Me da as chaves do carro, eu vou, você cuida de tudo" Falou nervosamente.  
Misato:"Eu não ou deixar você dirigir meu carro" Falou recuando.  
Alex:'Eu garanto que não bato, e alias, você dirige mal pacas, depois ela vai ficar enjoada e não vai comer nada, me da as chaves" Falou tão convincentemente que a Major lhe entregou as chaves, ele saiu sorrateiramente, mas antes de sair abaixou o fogo da panela, e viu, já eram 9 e 25, a caminho da casa da garota, quando virou a esquina da rua a viu se dirigindo na sua direção, parou o carro alguns metros a frente dela e saiu do carro.  
Alex:"Nunca mais peço praquelas duas buscarem você, elas devem ter ciúmes por você ser tão bonita" Disse ao sair do carro e andar na direção da garota.  
Rei:'É possível..." Falou rindo.  
Alex:"Me desculpe, já era pra você estar lá" Falou se aproximando e dando o braço a ela.  
Rei:"Não se preocupe" Falou pegando e se apoiando no braço do rapaz, este a guiou até o carro e foram para o apartamento de Katsuragi. Lá chegaram era 9 e 45, Natzi dirigira o mais rápido possível.  
Alex:"Chegamos!" Gritou quando entrou, mas nada o preparou para a surpresa que teve ao entrar.  
Alex:"Mas o que esta acontecendo aqui?" Perguntou ao ver todos olhando um caderno.  
Misato:"Alex... Foi você quem desenhou isto?" disse se referindo ao caderno.  
Alex:"po! Ninguém falou pra vocês que é feio mexer nas coisas dos outros?" disse se aproximando, com o braço sobre o ombro de ayanami.  
Ritsuko:"É que a Asuka achou isso na cozinha e perguntou de quem era, dai quando abrimos vimos esses desenhos, são lindos Natzi" Comentou Alex:"Podem até ser..." Falou pegando o caderno da mão de Kaji que havia se sentado no meio do sofá. "Mas digamos que eles são bem... pessoais" Falou fechando o caderno, mas ao abaixá-lo uma folha solta caíra e um retrato perfeito de uma garota caiu deixando todos verem uma deusa.  
Alex:"Tania..." murmurou olhando o retrato que fizera a partir de suas lembranças.  
Misato:"Esta é a Tania?" Indagou pegando o retrato.  
Alex:"sim..." Falou sorrindo, mas seus olhos estavam marejados, todos sentiam uma terrível angustia em não saber quem era aquela mulher no retrato, mas não conseguiam dizer nada, um silencio pairou durante uns 30 segundos, até que a campainha tocou novamente.  
Misato:"Quem será?" Perguntou para si mesma.  
Alex:'Sei quem é" disse sorrindo e pegando o retrato das mãos da major, foi até a porta e de lá voltou.  
Alex:"Eu disse que ele ia aparece" Falou enquanto Gendou aparecia as suas costas.  
Gendou:"Acho Que demoro pra festa começa, já são 10 horas" falou olhando pra sala.  
Narrador: O que serão os desenhos do Yuri? Gendou terá coragem de tirar alguém para dançar? Pen² Aparecera na Festa? o que os convidados vão achar do ensopado? ninguém sabe... somente o autor... hehehe

N/A: Bom, to podre de cansado, ja são 10 e 15 da noite e to com sono, claro que amanha so acordo ao meio dia, mas vou dormir mesmo assim. O capitulo fico comum, eu sei. Eu dmorei pra escrever esse pq eu tava sofrendo efeitos retardados da buzina. quem sabe sab, qm naum sab q se foda. bom, sei la como a historia tah, e vlw a consideraçao. 10/03/2006 


End file.
